


Taken by Vikings

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Slut, F/M, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Violence, big tits, mild sibling incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a small farmhouse near a small village on the south coast of Wessex in the year 860 A.D, Hild was getting ready to start her chores. Everything changed when the Vikings attacked.(Filthy heterosexual porn straight from the Non-consent/Reluctance category on Literotica. Seriously, read the warnings.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken By Vikings  
> by Anonymous (Originally posted to Literotica)
> 
> The following story is fantasy and the author does not condone rape in real life. All characters are over eighteen years of age.

In a small farmhouse near a small village on the south coast of Wessex in the year 860 A.D, Hild was getting ready to start her chores. Her father was a Blacksmith. A huge and angry man. Very difficult to deal with but his skills had made his reputation and he was made welcome by whichever Ealdorman hired him. He and Hild's older brother had left at sunrise, taking the oxcart to the forge on the edge of the village.

They'd been here for around three years and Hild liked it. Her mother, Eawyn, was happy here too. The Ealdorman had given them the use of this small plot of land above the village to live in while the blacksmith was in his hire. She loved the view out to sea. Even the small wood and thatch buildings of the village didn't seem so dirty from up here. Then there were the fields behind her and the forest further on. Hild and Eawyn sang and hummed to themselves while going about their work.

About an hour after sunrise Hild was churning butter. This summer was warm and she was breathing heavily and perspiring as she worked the churn. Her plump breasts jiggled and swayed beneath her thin woolen shift. She could feel beads of perspiration trickle down her cleavage.

Her tits. That's what men first noticed about the eighteen year old with the long flaxen hair. They were large and pliable, yet firm enough to still stand out some way by themselves. The light pink nipples capping her mounds often stood out firm against her outer clothing and few men could tear their eyes from them. When their gaze wandered to the rest of her they were not disappointed. She was a beauty. Short and athletically built with shapely and well muscled thighs and buttocks. The soft curve of her midriff climbed to those wondrous breasts. Her face was pretty and not yet weatherworn and lined. The skin smooth and lustrous. Eyes of green and a ready smile could even sometimes disarm her formidable father.

Eawyn and the smith were fiercely protective of their lovely daughter and even though she was eighteen she had never been married. Her father deemed all of her many suitors to be unacceptable. That's not to say she was a virgin. Unknown to her parents and elder brother she had lain with a few boys of her own age. The smith would growl and curse at any man he found eyeing his daughter. It was enough to discourage the great majority of the men he worked with and around, and for. But the persistence of a horny boy and a willing girl will find a way eventually, so Hild was no virgin.

She stood away from the churn and arched her back, yawning. She hadn't slept until the early hours of the morning. Not long after her father had secured the door and extinguished the candles she heard him fucking her mother on their pallet. She heard the straw rustling, the scuffling of bodies, the grunting, the sighing, the moaning. The slapping of flesh together and Eawyn's gasps until the huge smith somehow stifled a roar of pleasure before slumping in the darkness and the only sound was the sound of heavy breathing and her own heartbeat in her ears.

Hild's mother was still desirable for her age. Short like her daughter but plumper with the same friendly, open face and dazzling smile, although Eawyn had lost a couple of molars. Her breasts had nurtured four children, two of whom survived. They had gotten larger and were now soft and hung pendulously from her chest. Men still admired them and the smith rarely had his rough and calloused hands far from them when he was around her. Hild had lately noticed her brother's eye settling on Eawyn's tits whenever the smith was out of sight or occupied. She'd noticed the hardness pushing against his breeches as he watched, too. She'd felt that hardness only last night.

Her brother was three years older than her and powerfully built like their father. For a few months now he would wait until the smith was breathing loudly and rhythmically, sure of his slumber. Then he would crawl stealthily, his cock aching and twitching between his naked thighs over to Hild.

She always tried to silently push him away. Eager for sleep after her own silent release. Her strong, deft fingers had worked in and around her cunt while her parents fucked noisily in the dark on the other side of the long hut. Now all she wanted to do was sleep until her workday began anew.

Her brother had different ideas. He made his way under her blanket and lay next to her on her pallet. She had twisted around and was trying to push and kick him out silently. Breathily asking him to stop and go away. They had both learned from an early age not to wake the sleeping giant.

But her brother was strong. He was persistent. He was very hard and very horny. And up until recently he would have stroked his shaft until he came, rolled over and slept fitfully from a days hard labor. But now he wanted more. He wanted to feel Hild's tits. He really wanted to feel Eawyn's tits, but his father was wont to kill him or at least beat him to near death, so Hild's tits would more than do.

Finally, she sighed and gave up. Her brother pushed her onto her back and slid his body into contact with her side. She felt the heat and hardness of his cock on her hip, then she felt his hands. His hot, rugged hands roaming over her while he pulsed his cock against her.

The hands, groping and sliding and caressing and kneading. Now heading down her body. To her tummy and lower. Now one hand had the hem of her shift. It went under to touch smooth, silken skin which soon goose-fleshed all over her. Against her will her nipples hardened and areolas puckered.

Hild was on her back. Her tits sloped only slightly to the sides of her chest. Or they would have if they hadn't been firmly gripped by her brother. Her head was cradled in his left elbow. His left hand gripped and palpated her left breast. His right hand played with her right tit and he ground his cock into her hip. It was skin against skin now her shift was raised so he could access her teats and she felt the warm, slippery wetness leaking from his cock as he rubbed it against her.

Tonight he was groping her roughly and she kept her hand close to her mouth so she could muffle any involuntary squeaks and squeals when he pinched or pulled or twisted too hard. When she held her hand over her mouth she could smell her own cunt on her fingers and was only too aware of the new and growing wetness beneath the matted thatch of light brown pubic hair.

Without warning he held his breath, tightened his hold on his sister's big tits and ground so hard against her she moved sideways a little. Then both of them felt the insistent squirting between them. Pulse after pulse of pleasure wracked her brother's body but all she felt was a his cock throbbing against her and warm, slick wetness on her hip, slowly trickling and cooling as it slid downwards to go under her lower back and onto her pallet. She'd have to sleep in it again. When he was finished he wordlessly released his grip and slid out from under the blanket to return to his own pallet where his deep snores would join those of his father.

Hild was left with sore tits and an aching, unfulfilled feeling deep in her cunt. He'd been doing this for months now. Every time their parents fucked he would eventually make his way over to her, play with her tits and rub against her until he spilled his seed on her. Sometimes he would wake her several times. She wondered if he would ever touch her cunt. Put his fingers or even his cock in her. It hadn't happened so far and probably wouldn't due to fear of fathering an incestuous bastard on her. She'd decided to patiently endure his groping , as her mother endured the smith's persistent groping while she went about her business.

So that was the night before. Hild now stretched her arms above her head and yawned again. She silently wished her father would restrain himself from fucking Eawyn and not excite his son tonight. It would be nice to get a whole night's sleep. The sound of galloping hooves coming across the field from the forest snapped her attention back to the present.

She turned her face from the sun and opened her eyes quickly. Five men on horseback. Armed. Closer now. She could make out their livery. The men were wearing the colors of the shire Reeve. They'd been hunting, she could tell now. A boar lay across the back of one of the horses and one of the men carried a boar spear, its blade still stained.

Hild stood out as a shining beacon. Yellow gold hair and milk pale skin amid the greens of the grass and the weathered grey of the wood and stone building. The riders wheeled and headed towards her. She stood, waiting. Relieved. She knew these men. Her father worked for their master and all knew his reputation regarding his daughter.

It didn't stop their eyes though. They all reined in around her and the Reeve, an older man in his forties, weather-beaten and rugged, smiled down at her and greeted her cheerfully enough. His eyes darted from hers down to her ample cleavage and prominent nipples and back to her pretty face. His men's gazes never left her chest. Some were licking their lips but she paid it no mind. Men had looked at her like that since she developed but she had the protection of her father, so she wasn't worried.

The Reeve told her they'd been hunting since dawn and since they were passing this way her father owed him some money and he was eager to collect it. Hild explained her father was at the forge and she knew nothing about any of his business dealings, but would he and his men like food and drink?

Eawyn had come to the door when she heard the voices and briefly greeted the Reeve, adding her husband was at the forge and like Hild, she knew nothing of any money owed. She went to fetch bread and cheese and ale for the men, humming and quite happy at the appreciative glances some of them had given her. She also noticed the stares at Hild's hard nipples and laughed to herself thinking how lucky those men were that the girl's father wasn't here to see them ogling his daughter's tits. She remembered how hers had once stood out as proud as Hild's and sighed when she hefted her own huge, soft udders and let them fall.

While Eawyn was occupied in the house the Reeve contentedly chatted with the pretty girl. His men were glad to stay mounted and watch her. Trying to see further down into her cleavage. Imagining what it would feel like to touch her, to fuck her. They all shifted in their saddles.

The Reeve looked up from the girl's smiling face and as he peered past the small village to the nearby coast he saw them, and his own smile evaporated. Two dragon boats. Danes. Vikings!

He got the attention of his men and they jostled around, trying to decide what to do, their horses nervous at the tension and fear of the men. Hild had turned and was now watching as the ships ran aground on the shingle beach. Men with round shields were jumping from the boat to splash from the wavelets and race up the beach towards the village. Even from this distance she could tell they were big men. Warriors.

Danes had come before. Traders. Her father had not allowed her or Eawyn into the village while they were there. But Hild remembered the boats hadn't had the dragon heads on them then. These men didn't look like traders. Traders didn't run up the beach with weapons in hand.

Soon they all heard the screaming on the wind coming inland from the village. Hild turned to the Reeve and said "My father." The Reeve was squinting, trying to make out the carnage surely going on. What was he to do? He only had four men with him and they were all only armed and armored for hunting. There were two fighting ships crews down among the fishermen and tradesmen of the village. Over sixty savage heathen killers. His only option was to ride for the fort to gather men.

Hild saw the smoke coming from one of the buildings and screamed "Father!" The Reeve snapped his attention back to the girl. The smith was a huge and frightening bastard. And the son had proved himself a brawler in the village tavern. If they were armed and could fight their way free they may possibly escape, but he didn't think it possible. The numbers were against them so it was more likely they'd die on a Danish sword or axe blade if they were inclined to fight. Or they may have been taken. Blacksmiths were valuable.

In any case, it was very unlikely he would ever collect his debt from the smith. He eyed the girl again. Those tits were so tempting. He had to get back to the Ealdorman and gather enough men to see off the Danes, or perhaps they would quickly raid and leave. In any case, the raiders would surely come this far inland in search of plunder, livestock and slaves.

He decided he couldn't afford the responsibility of seeing the women safe and in caring for them and paying for their food and lodging. And if the blacksmith and his son were dead or taken these women were just burdens. Very pretty burdens, but he could have his pick of his own slaves or those of the Ealdorman. So these women were on their own.

His cock had been hardening steadily. It would take the Vikings a little time to come out this far. Both women would be raped by the Vikings soon anyway and they would take them both as slaves. The only witnesses would be his own men and he was sure none of them would complain.

Hild was shaking now. Worried and frightened. She kept glancing from the dying village to the mounted Reeve, her firm tits dancing under her thin woolen shift. A couple of the men groaned audibly. "What about my father!" Hild cried.

Now Eawyn was at her side. Gaping at the village and the boats. The Reeve looked at Hild's tits wolfishly. "Your father is fucked. And so are you. Nevertheless, he owed me money. And as you don't have it available I'll take it in kind." Hild looked puzzled as he dismounted and wondered what he was talking about. In kind? What does that mean? She soon found out.

Eawyn was shocked from her baleful reverie by her daughter's scream. The Reeve had put his hand on the neckline of Hild's shift and torn down with a great deal of strength. Hild's supple tits bounced into view. Her head was jerked down and as she righted herself her breasts jiggled enticingly. The mounted men shouted their approval.

Hild quickly crossed her arms and shouted "No!" Eawyn tried to shield her daughter, her own massive tits swaying under her clothes. Two of the men dismounted and grabbed Eawyn, dragging her screaming into the house while they laughed and groped her over her clothes. The Reeve continued advancing on Hild. She stumbled backwards and he easily caught her by the upper arms and swung her around, throwing her into the soft grass. He quickly followed her down and covered her with his body.

The other men had dismounted now and stood around her and the Reeve. Now her screams were mingled with those of Eawyn's coming from inside the house. Her naked tits bobbed on her chest when they weren't being squashed against her by the Reeve. He had raised the hem of her knee length shift up above her waist. The men moved so they could catch glimpses of her lightly furred cunt while her legs kicked out and wriggled around.

She struggled fiercely. This was not her brother wanting to feel her tits and rub against her. She knew what he wanted to do with the hard cock she could feel pressing against her as they struggled. She wouldn't allow herself to just give in and let him get it over with as she did for her brother.

The two who had taken Eawyn into the house came out. She was still screaming from inside the house. The men explained to the others they'd decided to tie up the mother so they could watch the despoilment of her luscious daughter.

The Reeve was having trouble with her for she fought bravely. Several times he'd caught both her wrists in one of his hands, and with the other he'd began to extricate his cock from his breeches. But she had thwarted him thus far. One of her hands would escape and search for his eyes to claw or to stop his hand from doing what it was doing. Finally he ordered the two who had restrained Eawyn to grab an arm each and hold her.

She could do little now. Her arms were restrained by much larger men. She couldn't move them no matter how hard she tried. She kicked and screamed as the Reeve fumbled at his crotch and soon his turgid cock was exposed. "Nooooooo!" screamed Hild, now powerless to defend herself.

The Reeve positioned himself and shoved roughly into her, momentarily shocking the air out of her. It was quiet for a second, then Hild wailed into the air, joined by the harrowed scream of her mother, who could hear and imagine what was happening to her daughter.

Her chin was thrust upwards, wanting her face as far from the grunting Reeve's as she could get it. The veins in her neck stood out and her whole body tensed in a futile effort to expel the Reeve's invading cock.

Now he humped into her, shoving forwards hard. Grinding her firm buttocks into the soft grass just outside her own door. As she thrashed her head from side to side she caught glimpses of the leering men, the lecherous face of the Reeve as he watched her tits shudder with each hard thrust, the green fields and forest she loved so much, the village, now amid a pall of smoke in the near distance. When the breeze gusted she could hear screams from the village and knew women there were being raped as well. She knew them all and was friendly with most.

But they were being taken by the Vikings. Not their own countrymen. Men who should be protecting and rescuing them. Why was the Reeve doing this to her? She couldn't understand. She also couldn't understand why her cunt had begun to moisten and steadily get wetter soon after the Reeve had penetrated her.

She'd already been a little moist. When she stretched her body in the morning sun and arched her back she felt her nipples harden and her cunt begin to excite while her mind flashed to the previous night. She thought about father fucking her mother hard on their straw pallet. How she'd rubbed and fingered herself quietly listening to them. How she'd almost been asleep when her brother started pestering her. How he'd mauled her breasts and humped against her smooth hip until he squirted. How her cunt had become soaked again and how sleep evaded her until she found sweet release with her fingers once more.

So she was slightly wet when the Reeve began his attack on her. Probably a good thing for he may have hurt her while her cunt took time, no matter how short, to respond. It was responding now. He had betrayed her by attacking her and now her own body was betraying her.

He had leant back and filled his hands with her tits and now he squeezed hard and leant on them while he fucked her harder and faster. His men laughed and groaned lustfully and cheered him on. Hild got wetter and wetter. Warm waves of pleasure pulsed through her tensed body and she shuddered. This shouldn't feel this good. She was angry at herself and embarrassed, knowing she would soon climax. At least she knew how to cum in silence, having had so much practice playing with herself whilst listening to her mother and father lustily fucking in the dark not far from her own bed. She prayed they wouldn't know she was cumming.

Hild opened her eyes and could see them all. They stood around her, watching and rubbing the front of their trousers which were tented out by their erections. The Reeve was fucking her hard and fast now. His face grimaced and straining. He would have loved to have taken his time with her. To share her with his men and to take the mother too, but he was ever mindful of the imminent arrival of the murderous Danes. He had to use her and finish quickly just to sate his lust and so he could say in his own mind he had been paid his due by the blacksmith.

He let go of her big, creamy tits and dug his cock deep in her while he positioned his elbows next to her body. He was going to make himself cum quickly and wanted to lay on top of her. As his cock bottomed out inside her he felt her cunt clenching and quivering all along his shaft. A most delicious feeling. He moaned aloud and ground even harder into her.

Hild's whole body was trembling as the unthinkable was happening to her. Her cunt, that traitorous organ, was grasping at the Reeve's unwelcome cock, seeming to milk it like her hands milked the cow. She concentrated hard to stop herself showing any sign of pleasure, no matter how good her body felt. She thought she would explode with pleasure!

It hadn't felt like that when she came from her fingers or when she pushed a carrot in and out of her cunt. It hadn't even felt like that when she had allowed young men to fuck her. Only three, on three separate occasions. Her first had been a fumbling disaster. He had been a virgin too and he'd squirted a few seconds after entering her. The other two occasions had been very enjoyable and she had cum with the help of her fingers while she was being fucked. But this... it felt incredible and she was confused and disgusted with herself, but she was also cumming. Longer and harder than she ever had before.

Though she'd tried to make no noise, now she grunted and erratically gasped. The Reeve had stilled himself with his cock buried deep inside her. He felt every twitch of her cunt along his shaft. He felt her body tense and shudder and buck under him and her hips gyrating when they hadn't been moving previously. He knew she was climaxing and he felt his balls constricting, readying for his own release. Three more hard, digging strokes and he began cumming deep inside her. He moaned aloud and after every last drop had been expelled from his cock he slowly withdrew from the now quiet girl.

Her mind was numb and she just lay there as he knelt between her splayed thighs and put his cock back in his breeches. Hild breathed erratically and stared at the bright blue sky streaked with black and grey smoke from the village. Sometimes taking two or three sharp inhalations before exhaling with a low moan.She was still on display to the Reeve's obviously excited men but she made no move to cover herself. The Reeve stood. Smiling from ear to ear and walking to his horse he said "If you're going to use them, be quick. We'll have company soon and I have no wish to greet them." With that, he mounted his horse and slowly trotted back towards the forest and the hill fort not far beyond it.

He felt so good his fear of the Viking raiders had dissipated with each of his horse's footfalls towards sanctuary. He hadn't raped a woman since his twenties and Hild had brought back memories and rekindled old pleasures. He thought lustfully of several women he had in mind as targets. That cooper's wife. Her tits were almost as good as Hild's. He raised his smiling face to the warm sun and continued on his way

His men looked at each other while Hild slowly, very slowly drew in her arms and legs and rolled onto her side. She was quiet now, unlike Eawyn. She was cursing the men. "BASTARDS!" she screamed over and over. All but one of the men decided that although each of them greatly desired to fuck the women, they didn't wish to pay for it with their lives. They jogged to their horses and mounted to chase the Reeve who was receding into the distance. Only Godric remained, loosing the belt over his tunic.

He'd seen her many times, mostly in the company of her father or brother. He'd personally witnessed the smith repeatedly slam a man against a wall until he was unconscious for staring at his daughter's bouncing tits as she passed, so he'd kept his watching of the young beauty covert, but he still watched and wanted the girl. The smith was likely dead now and this would be his only opportunity, ever, to fuck the object of his lust. He cursed and blessed the Danes and told himself he could be quick.

Hild's eyes were closed but she heard the heavy hooves beating against the ground. It was over, she thought. She began to make her body move. She had to free her mother and they had to escape before the Danes made their way here. She couldn't think beyond that. She sat up and hugged her knees for a few seconds, slowly opening her eyes. Godric was behind her and had silently placed his belt in the grass.

He was two steps away from her. Hild heard the grass rustle at his first step and quickly turned to see him advancing on her. She froze. "No. no no no. No more," she thought, but before she could even find her voice he was on her. He'd shrugged off his tunic and his cock bobbed and came at her like a spear.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her until she was on her hands and knees. She vainly tried to keep crawling forwards, perhaps to gain her feet and to run. She was young and strong. She could run fast. She often easily outraced her brother when he chased her playfully when she teased him or annoyed him. But that would leave her mother. She knew she could no more leave than if she were tethered to a post.

Godric was behind her now and she screamed at his rude penetration and writhed as he bucked into her. Eawyn's cries and curses began anew. Hild's ample tits jiggled and bounced and crashed together as Godric took her like an animal.

Waves of heat radiated throughout Hild's body. Her pink nipples stiffened and her areolas puckered. She involuntarily moaned and was immediately ashamed. She scrabbled forwards to try to free herself of Godric's impaling prick before her treacherous cunt could betray and shame her again.

But he had her by the hips. Her grass stained shift was bunched up over her firmly fleshed, milky white buttocks and the front was ruined and let her tits flap wildly as Godric took her as fast as he could. She was beginning to lose control of her breathing again. Why was her body doing this to her? Why did it feel so heavenly while she was being put through hell? Why were her tits aching to be squeezed hard? She would never tell another living soul, even herself, that she silently willed his hands to her shuddering, jostling teats.

Godric alternated glancing at the struggling girl on his thrusting cock with her hair whipping from side to side and the retreating horses of his friends. He reached under her and roughly groped her tits loudly shouting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" with each vicious thrust. He raised his face to the sky and opened his eyes as he brought his line of sight back to earth.

His comrades had disappeared from sight where the land undulated and he suddenly felt very exposed. A cold shiver ran up his spine and he decided he'd better try to catch them up. His rapid thrusting quickly lost momentum as thoughts of swords, spears and axes coming at him flashed into his brain. He pulled out of the squealing girl even though he hadn't cum yet. His hands didn't seem to want to let go of her dangling tits and they were only free of his grip when they were forced to slip from it. Godric stood and then awkwardly ran, readjusted his clothes and stowing his twitching, slimy cock and picking his belt up before riding off as fast as he could.

Hild's hips still thrust back for a couple of strokes after Godric removed his cock from her and she found herself trying to re-impale herself as he withdrew. Now she sank to her elbows and sobbed while her cunt cried out to be fucked. She could feel it gaping and flexing, exposed and facing the morning sun. Her tits brushed against the soft grass which had been flattened where the Reeve had raped her. Trickles of his semen and her own juices made their way down her thighs to her knees.

Now the second bastard was thundering away into the distance. She slowly stood on wobbly legs and tried to ignore her trembling cunt and the tingling, fleshy nub yearning to be rubbed. Eawyn's calls diverted her attention and she staggered bouncily into the long hut where she'd once been so happy. Now they had to flee and flee quickly. She could smell the smoke now.

Eawyn was trussed like the boar the Reeve and his men had hunted that morning. She was on her side and her wrists were tied with leather cord to her ankles. The men had torn her shirt down the front. Her huge floppy right tit was laying on top of the left one and slightly off to one side so both her nipples were displayed. She was elated her daughter was still alive and hadn't been kidnapped, but dismayed to see the girl's breasts exposed and red and swollen. Hild's shift had thankfully covered her matted and shiny wet cunt and the semen that was smeared all over it and her inner thighs. It was cooling now and the sensation was doing nothing to soften Hild's stiff nipples.

Both women were silent while Hild found a small knife and cut her mother's bonds. They quickly embraced, their naked breasts crushing together. Hild held her mother out at arms length and said firmly "We have to go now. Quickly."

They dashed around and speedily gathered what they thought they needed. Both women quickly changed clothes, Hild stepping out of her ruined woolen shift and wiping between her legs with it. Eawyn turned her eyes from her daughter's violated body and hid her large, pendulous breasts in a shirt she hurriedly tucked into her long skirt. Hild found another light woolen shift and wriggled into it. They both snatched up sacks and quickly threw in some of the food Eawyn had prepared for the Reeve, the knife Hild had used to cut her mother's bonds and anything else they could think of in their panicked minds.

They made for the door and Hild said "Let's go". They left the house they'd lived in as a family for years and started running as two lone female refugees. They made for the forest and Hild wished her mother could run faster. She looked back and froze in terror, dropping her sack from numb fingers.

Eawyn noted the look on her daughter's face as she tried to catch up to her. Now she turned and screamed as she saw the two Danes racing towards them on horseback, the smoke of the village and the site of Hild's recent rape made a hellish backdrop to the young warriors coming at them with red-stained swords in hand.

Hild screamed at her mother "Run!" even though she knew they would be run down in a matter of seconds. The Danes whooped and waved their swords. They were both twenty years old and closer than brothers. Their fathers had been firm friends and had survived many battles and skirmishes and raids. They'd taught their sons to fight as a team and both young men soon distinguished themselves in battle, earning silver and reputation and the favor of their Jarl.

As the young warriors grew and trained together their fathers often told them of the pleasures of battle and of the elation and euphoria that followed the surviving of armed conflict and the hewing down of worthy foemen. They told them of the spoils of battle. The taking and amassing of dead men's weapons and wealth and especially the despoilment of their womenfolk.

Brunn and Ulf grinned widely as they eyed the large-breasted women seemingly frozen ahead of them. Their golden beards parted to show strong white teeth. Their long hair hung free beneath the iron helms they wore. Blue eyes squinted through the spectacled visor of the helms taking in the busty bounty within their grasp. It had been a good morning for both young men. They had been the first off the boats and had raced up the beach towards the sleepy village. The startled Saxons peering stupidly at the quickly advancing raiders until they focused on the bright swords and axes and spear points.

Then the alarm was raised. But they were almost on them. No time for the men to gather weapons and array themselves in a shield wall. The first man fell without a scream as Brunn's sword blade smashed halfway into his head. The blade was wrenched out and the man sank to the ground.

Some of the men had armed themselves with tools. Very few had weapons though most carried a large knife, a seax. An excellent weapon to use in the closeness a shield wall battle, but this was free ranging combat and the Danes' swords and axes and spears killed before the seax could be brought to bear.

Their shipmates had caught up now and the slaughter was truly on. The raider's shields easily repelled or swept aside the brave strokes of the villagers tools and weapons and the sword and axe and spear went to work. Felling one man and moving on to the next. The raiders struck men down and explored the huts and shops for booty. Women who hadn't fled were found cowering under and behind things. They were dragged from their hiding places and summarily raped, sometimes by the one who'd found her, more often by her finder and then by any who desired it.

Brunn and Ulf had been watching a huge man they called the Bear noisily raping a woman half his size in the thoroughfare between two buildings and were eager to take their turn at her when they were disturbed by a huge roar from not far away.

Two large men in thick leather aprons had just struck down one of their shipmates. The huge, grizzly bearded smith had caught him a glancing blow to the shoulder. It had been aimed at his head but the Viking had slipped it just in time. The tremendous force knocked him to his knees and both the smith and his helper were moving in to kill.

Brunn and Ulf had screamed their challenge as they sprinted the short distance. The two heavily muscled Saxons turned from the kneeling man who was now no threat and charged at the screaming Danes. The son wielded an unfinished sword and the smith had his heavy hammer that he'd used to smash their friend's shoulder.

Ulf stopped and passed his sword to his left hand. With his right he retrieved a throwing axe from his belt and in one smooth motion, practiced many thousands of times, he loosed the whirling axe at the sword bearer. He was faster than his father and was in front. Ulf knew the exact time to throw and the axe head caught him in the face just to the left of centre.

His war cry strangled in his throat and the force of the axe twisted his body slightly so that he staggered two steps forward and to the right before sinking to one knee and falling to his side. He rolled to his back and his body convulsed. His heels rapidly drumming the dirt of the street. Ulf felt more than heard the dry crack when he stepped on Hild's brother's neck as he wrenched his axe free.

The smith roared with rage and lumbered towards Brunn who was still running at him. The smith lashed with his hammer. Surprisingly agile with the heavy tool, changing directions with it quickly. When Brunn reached him he had no time to hack or stab with his blade and had to deflect a hammer blow with his shield.

The furious smith's hammer smashed the wooden shield and caused Brunn to stagger backwards with the force. He shook the wrecked shield from his arm and joined Ulf in attacking the huge mad bastard.

Ulf had stabbed at the hulking man to divert him from the staggered Brunn. Now he was back in the fight and he feigned injury from the previous hammer blow. The smith growled and struck savagely as if trying to hammer Brunn straight into the earth. The young warrior dodged the blow and with an almost casual flick of the wrist he raised the sword and its keen edge hacked into the smith's hand. Blood flowed, making the hammer slick. Now he grabbed it with two hands, seemingly impervious to the pain in his damaged hand.

He went on the attack and swung the deadly iron hammer in short, savage arcs. Breathing and roaring raggedly at the agile invaders. He didn't give them time to swing a killing blow, keeping them on the defensive, but they'd opened many minor wounds on his arms and he was getting tired. His hands were burning from having to grip the hammer so tightly but still he attacked.

The Danes spread apart further so he'd have to almost turn his back on one to deal with the other and while he swung at Ulf, Brunn slashed downwards and opened the smith's calf muscle. He staggered and shouted curses at them. Blindly swinging at Brunn. Now it was Ulf's turn to attack from the rear. He quickly stabbed at the smith's broad back before leaping backwards to evade the expected returning swing of the hammer.

The smith arched his back and screamed in pain and rage but continued to attack Brunn. He struck diagonally downwards at the young Dane who expertly leant his body from the path of the heavy iron hammerhead. The smith arced it around and upwards to come smashing straight down through the Viking in front of him. Brunn spun to the side and hacked down with his sword. It severed both the smith's thumbs and the slick wooden shaft fell from the huge man's ruined hands.

He held them up and howled, blood coursing from the wounds. Quickly, Ulf slashed his sword across the huge man's lower back. He crashed to his knees and Brunn brought his own sword down straight through the smith's head. It came free when he collapsed and shivered on the ground before them.

All present had been watching the fight and as the smith crashed to the earth the only sound was that of the burning thatch of some of the buildings and the screams of the small woman being raped on all fours in the street a short distance away. Now all eyes turned back to her.

Brunn and Ulf gripped each others forearms and nodded and smiled at their victory. The slaughter elsewhere was just about over. Just a few more to mop up. Already some of the women were being led back to the dragon ships to be put in the hold and taken away to be sold or put to work. Others were still being raped in their homes or stores and their wails and the laughter of the Vikings permeated the smoky air.

Other Danes were already lugging pillaged goods and stolen items back to the ships. Brunn and Ulf told some of them they were taking some horses and searching near the village for more plunder. It hadn't taken them long to find Hild and Eawyn.

Now the women stood trembling in the field near their house. They couldn't know that these mounted Vikings had just killed their menfolk. All they knew was they couldn't escape and the Danes were looking at them like a wolf looks at a lamb. Hild whimpered louder and louder as the Danes circled them closer and closer. Finally they dismounted and with their swords bright with blood they advanced on the women.

Brunn held Hild at swordpoint and Ulf did the same to Eawyn. Brunn stepped close to the young, beautiful woman and picked up the hem of her shift. She shook her head quickly. "No... no" she whispered. He raised it until her cunt was on display. Ulf quickly glanced at it before returning his gaze to Eawyn in case she tried something. Brunn wiped his sword clean with the hem of Hild's undyed woolen shift then let the material fall before sheathing the weapon in its fleece lined scabbard.

He picked up Hild's sack and rummaged through it. She remained still and quiet. Her breathing was shallow and she trembled all over. Her nipples stood out like beacons. Brunn pulled out the small knife and smiled at her. She just stared straight ahead and let out a little squeal when he put his free hand on her left breast. He squeezed it over her clothes and moved to the next magnificent mound. He commented that she had great tits to Ulf, the women not understanding their language.

Without warning Brunn placed the knife at the neckline of Hild's shift and slowly slit it all the way down the front. The material parted to reveal the beautiful body beneath. Hild squealed at the sudden parting of her clothes and Eawyn tried to move her body between the young Viking and her poor daughter. Ulf swung his sword in a blur and the flat of the blade slapped against the back of Eawyn's head. She staggered a couple of steps and fell into the soft grass, first landing on one knee and then rolling over and landing on her back. She was out cold but otherwise undamaged.

In the time it had taken Eawyn to drop to the grass Ulf had sheathed his sword and now grasped Hild's firm, round upper arms. She screamed for her mother and was relieved to see her still breathing. Her attention was snapped back to herself when Brunn stepped close and let his hands wander her beautiful young body.

She shrieked as he began to probe his strong calloused fingers into her soft folds but he seemed not to notice. In truth he'd heard the sound so many times he'd become immune to it. They'd heard the sounds back in their homeland. In Ireland, in Scotland, in Northumbria, Mercia, East Anglia and Wessex. In Wales and Frankia and the Frisian Islands they'd heard the cries and the young woman standing before them now, with her big tits standing out, her nipples stiff, her cunt exposed and red and wet and swollen, and her beautiful face; this girl was among the few they knew they would remember until their dying day and even then, to reminisce about her while feasting together in Odin's hall.

They discussed her attributes lustily and Hild flinched and squirmed as two pairs of hands now explored her body. It seemed to her they ignited tiny fires wherever they touched her and she was only too aware of how they were affecting her. That bastard Godric had started her towards orgasm, but had cravenly pulled out and run away. Left her loins aching to be filled and fulfilled. To her shame she had caught herself wishing briefly he would plunge his cock back into her, just until she climaxed again. Just to once more feel how she'd felt when the Reeve had raped her. That body shaking, mind blowing climax! Even as she'd been gathering things for their flight it seemed to Hild her cunt was humming and buzzing with excitement. She'd yearned for fast, deep, rough penetration that would push her over the edge again.

And now here she was. She knew these two were going to rape her. Her breath began to come in gasps and she closed her eyes as they pinched and probed and tweaked and twisted and pulled and groped her whole body. She knew the sopping wetness in and around her cunt contained only a small amount of the Reeve's semen. She had felt most of him dripping out of her as she ran. It was mostly her own juices.

Hild involuntarily let out a low mewling sound when Brunn squeezed one of her swollen tits with just the right amount of force and it occurred to her that she should just let them, even join in with them. She glanced desperately about. Now that they'd discarded their helms they were certainly handsome. Fierce blue eyes and strong white teeth in faces that were used to laughing. Both young Vikings had no large scars on their faces, which meant they were either newcomers to raiding and battle, or they were very good. They didn't seem like newcomers. Their golden beards were short and hid little of their faces.

Why shouldn't she let them? Her mother was knocked out for the time being. There was nobody else about to see her shame, though a sudden thought that more raiders would appear and want to fuck her made her cunt clench and a thin rivulet of sex syrup trickled down the inside of her right thigh. Why shouldn't she just give in? Hild was exhausted physically and emotionally.

Her whole world had changed in an instant. She'd been happy and fairly privileged. Shown respect by people and cherished by her parents. Now she was an object of lust and it felt to her that any man who felt like it was free to take her. First the Reeve, then Godric had entered her so easily. Now these two would surely take turns at her. She glanced at her mother laying in the grass, her big soft tits under her white shirt sloping off to the sides of her chest, and she prayed they would leave her alone. Let them take their lusts out on me, she thought.

Brunn said "Hold her", in a strangled voice. Hild looked puzzled and thought he was talking to her but immediately realized what was said when Ulf transferred his grip from her tits to her upper arms again. He held her close to him and she felt his cock pressing against her.

Brunn parted the slit material so her body was fully exposed. He smiled and began lifting his ring mail byrnie and moving closer to her. He quickly unlaced his breeches and his cock twitched as if smelling freedom and the chance to chase game like a hound that had been tethered for too long.

He gripped it with one hand and tried to steady her body with the other. Hild was squirming and resisting as much as she could. She'd decided it would not be virtuous to cede her body to these invaders. She must resist. She had some inkling it was her strenuous resistance that was fueling the fires deep in her cunt. All she knew was, she had to fight.

Brunn's hard, thick cock was almost touching her when Hild raised her face to the sky and screamed "NOOOO!" Her legs kicked and she struggled against Ulf. He laughed and told Brunn how good her ass felt against him. Hild was too busy struggling to even listen to their heathen gibberish. She kicked out at Brunn with her left leg but he caught it easily and raised it a little. He used her leg to pull himself closer to her and with his cock still in his hand he placed it at her cunt and shoved forwards and upwards. Hild grunted and squealed and thrashed as much as she could. Brunn was chuckling deeply and now his great hands were clasped over her tits. He squeezed and squashed them together as he thrust up into her. Ulf still had her upper arms and was pushing her into Brunn.

Now she stood with her feet wide apart and the bastard Dane standing between them impaling her on his cock again and again and again. Her feet shifted and lifted slightly in the soft green grass of the field near her home. Hild had stopped screaming now. It was too tiring and was making her head hurt. Now, as she stood being penetrated repeatedly in the open air by the third cock to rudely enter her that morning, she grimaced and winced and her ragged breathing made her go "huh hunhh, huh hunhh" as Brunn shoved his cock in and out of her.

He'd wished they'd have waited to take their turns raping that woman the Bear had on all fours in the street so he would be able to last longer inside this beautiful young woman. He felt his orgasm rising too quickly. Still, he couldn't seem to slow himself down. Hild was having trouble controlling her body too.

She stood, mainly being held up by the Danes, her legs were shaking and felt weak. She couldn't think, only feel. She felt Brunn's rigid cock pumping up and down inside her; she'd never been fucked standing up before. Hadn't even considered it. Even in her masturbatory fantasies she was always on her back when the man pushed his cock in her cunt. Now she stood with her hips thrust forwards to receive the rampant cock hammering at her and, God help her, it felt so wonderful. Her clitoris was being ground hard when Brunn slammed his cock up her. And now he was squeezing and mashing her tits hard. Making the same kind of sounds the Reeve was making not long before he squirted deep inside her. He was going to cum. But not before Hild.

The bedraggled teen opened her eyes wide in shock at the suddenness and ferocity of the orgasm blasting its way from deep in her clenching cunt to the very tips of her fingers and toes. Her body twitched and shuddered and she emitted a guttural howl not by choice. Hild's legs collapsed under her and Brunn and Ulf held her upright while Brunn began unloading his balls into her clutching cunt hole.

It was as if her cunt was milking his cock. It was impossible not to start cumming so he raised his face to the gods and smiled, clutched tighter at the girl's tits and let his cock do as it wanted. Brunn's triumphant roar rode over the top of Hild's ululating wail as her climax still wracked her body. As his cock twitched and pulsed deep inside her he thrust up so hard she had to stand on the balls of her feet. Her knees were as straight as they could be and her legs shook and trembled, her toes clutched at the soft earth.

He was done. Slowly he came back to earth and he straightened his arms, still clutching Hild's magnificent tits. Brunn slowly withdrew his cock and laughed at the blob of cum that dropped from her cunt when his cock head pulled free. Finally, he let go of her tits and stood back. Hild was trying to breathe, she looked incredible. Her perfect, outstanding tits rising and falling on her heaving chest. But she didn't have time to catch her breath.

Ulf bent her forwards from the waist and effortlessly stuck his cock right into her slippery hole. Once again Hild's body stiffened and she resolved to not stop resisting her attackers. She couldn't let her mother wake to find her enjoying sex and cumming with these bastards who had changed their lives forever. She had to fight.

As Ulf slammed his cock up her greasy cunt for the second stroke Hild screamed as loud as her ragged voice would let her. She fought and twisted and tried to free her cunt from the invading, impaling cock of the Viking. He let go of her arms and now grabbed her hips so he could fuck her faster and harder.

Hild struck back feebly with her arms and tried to release the Dane's grip on her hip bones to no avail. His hips slapped into her ivory white, pert, round buttocks, making them ripple at each thrust. She couldn't squeal or scream anymore. She just didn't have the breath. It was like her body was too busy concentrating on the source of hot pleasure radiating from her ravaged cunt to bother with such mundane tasks as breathing. Her mouth hung agape and a thin thread of saliva hung from the corner of her lips.

Now Ulf reached under her and gripped her tits. He squeezed and juggled them while slamming into her. Then, just a little too much pressure and Hild felt herself beginning to cum again. "Oh no... it can't... not again", thought Hild. But it could, and it was, and soon she was bucking and writhing and grunting while her cunt rippled and pulsed around the invading Dane's rigid prick.

He too had no defense against Hild's milking fuck hole and let go of his load noisily. Brunn laughed and raised his fist, opening and closing it rapidly. "Her cunt feels like that, doesn't it?", he said to Ulf. Ulf couldn't reply, only cum and cum and cum.

When the last of his spasms had faded he let go of the twitching, trembling girl and stood back. Without his support Hild fell to her knees and unsteadily crawled over to her mother and draped her body across hers.

The Danes were rearranging their clothes and gathering their gear to leave and Hild was gently patting her mother's cheeks and trying to get her to come around when they all heard a joyous whooping coming from the direction of the village. A young Viking was sprinting towards them. Hild groaned and tried to ignore the insistent pulsing going on in her cunt. She pulled her slit dress around her to try to conceal her aching tits.

Now the new Viking had caught up and he eyed Hild and Eawyn lustily as he explained to Brunn and Ulf that their Jarl, Einar, was readying to leave. He smiled and shrugged out of his war gear and confidently strode over to Hild. He gave her tits a quick feel before trying to get her on her back. She struggled fiercely and kicked and slapped and wriggled to try to get away from him. The other two stood and laughed at him as he tried to get at the girl. Her tits and seeping cunt flashed at them while Gunnar endeavored to overpower her.

It was Gunnar's first raid and he was the youngest of all the ships crews. He was well liked by all and was enthusiastic and eager in training. He looked to Brunn and Ulf because they were closest to him in age, yet were experienced in war and raiding. He took their good natured insults and teasing and returned them with gusto. In the raid this morning he had carried himself well, cutting down two Saxons armed with spears. He'd taken his first woman too and was eager for more, but this girl was a fighter.

Brunn strode over and pulled the thin youth off Hild and tossed him into the soft grass. Gunnar was on his feet instantly and his exposed cock bobbed in front of him. Brunn laughed and told him that that girl belonged to him and Ulf. "You can use that one though", he said gesturing to Eawyn, still unconscious on the grass. Brunn bent and lifted Hild by her wrist and pulled her away so he and Ulf could watch.

Hild screamed angrily at Gunnar who was now kneeling between Eawyn's legs and lifting her long skirt up to reveal her hairy cunt. Brunn and Ulf held Hild securely and toyed with her beautiful tits. They cheered when Gunnar ripped Eawyn's shirt apart to reveal the older woman's huge udders.

Now the eighteen year old raider was laying on top of Hild's mother. He had his long, thin cock placed at her cunt and was pushing inside her. She was dry and after about four thrusts he pulled away and spat on his hand. He wiped it on Eawyn's cunt and quickly shoved his cock at her again. This time he entered and was quickly pounding away at her.

Brunn and Ulf moved closer to see better and Hild couldn't help but watch Gunnar's prick spearing in and out of Eawyn's wet gash. Her mother's tits jiggled and shuddered as the young man humped into her. Hild's own tits were being squeezed and groped. Her cunt was dripping and her legs were still wobbly from her intense orgasms.

Ulf called out "Hey, Gunnar! She's old enough to be your mother!" Brunn and Ulf laughed at the young man whose ass was hammering up and down under the morning sun. They doubled over in hysterics when Gunnar grabbed hold of one of Eawyn's tits in both his hands and shook it vigorously while shouting back over his shoulder "If my mother had tits like these I'd have raped her years ago!"

Hild didn't know why these bastards were laughing at her mother's defilement. She was just thankful her mother wasn't awake for the ordeal. But it just wasn't Hild's day. Or Eawyn's either. The older woman began to wake while Gunnar pumped his cock in and out of her cunt enthusiastically.

"oh..." groaned Eawyn, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh", she said in surprise when her eyes finally focused and she realized the man on top of her wasn't her husband. "OH!" she screamed in shock and anger when what was happening to her sprang into her mind. She drew her feet back and at the same time shoved the young man's shoulders up with her hands. Gunnar still had both his hands wrapped around Eawyn's tit.

Her feet found his hip bones on one of his outstrokes and she forcefully shoved and kicked him away from her. He was launched backwards at speed and landed on his ass with a surprised look on his face. His hands had been torn from her tit and his bobbing wet cock sprang around between his pale thighs. She squealed and got to her hands and knees crawling quickly to get to her feet and away.

Now Brunn and Ulf were doubled over, barely breathing, hysterical at Gunnar's hasty eviction. Even Hild was forgotten and she stood and yelled to her mother to hurry and get away but Gunnar soon recovered his wits and sprang to his feet and in two strides he had hold of the hem of Eawyn's skirt. Her tits swung and jiggled beneath her as she crawled away and out of her tearing skirt.

Her ass and cunt were now on display and wobbling invitingly. Gunnar was soon behind her and grabbing her by the hips, halting her forward movement. He shoved his cock right back up her wet hole and switched his grips to her dangling teats which he proceeded to grope while he speared her cunt with his cock.

Eawyn screamed in rage and shame at being raped in front of her daughter, but she was also aware the men were leaving her daughter be for now. Hild had sunk to her knees and was silently staring at the grass in front of her. Eawyn said a quick prayer that Hild would be forgotten by them.

As if in response, Brunn and Ulf left Hild's side and came around in front of her. Eawyn gnashed her teeth and cursed them as Gunnar slammed his cock in and out of her. They babbled briefly in their heathen tongue and Gunnar let go of her tits and once again gripped her hips. Brunn and Ulf crouched in front of her and grabbed at her hanging tits. She craned forwards and bit Brunn on the upper arm, but as it was encased in ring mail he didn't even notice it and continued to maul her soft, pendulous udders.

Hild watched the men using her mother. She could hear the grunts and heavy breathing of Eawyn and Gunnar and the sloppy, slapping sounds coming from her mother's cunt. She saw his pumping ass and his tightened balls. She watched her mother's soft, pale tits spilling from the rough hands of the two crouching Vikings groping her. She knew first hand how it would have felt if it had been happening to her. She knew what it felt like to have her cunt invaded and her body used for the rough pleasure of rough hands and when she felt a warm wave of tingling pleasure pulse from deep in her cunt she wished she was in her mother's place.

She was both horrified and tantalized by her own thoughts and slumped forwards to sit on her left hip and thigh. Her left elbow rested on the grass and her right hand slipped slowly to her leaking cunt. While trying not to move too much and attract attention, she slid three fingers inside herself and then rubbed and pinched at the ultra sensitive nub of her clit. Hild lowered her head and her long hair partly obstructed the view of her mother being used but she could still see and hear everything sufficiently.

Hild began to cum. She delved her fingers back into her cunt and felt it shuddering and gripping at her wriggling digits. The heel of her hand ground hard against her clit and she slumped fully forwards, her body shuddering. Brunn glanced over at Hild to make sure she wasn't escaping while they had their fun with who they guessed was the girl's mother. He saw her slumped and shaking and figured she was crying. He couldn't see her right hand from his angle and would never have guessed the girl was orgasming.

It hadn't been as intense as when she'd been taken but it calmed her and made her hunger for more. She saw now that Gunnar was cumming inside Eawyn. His buttocks were clenched tight and he was jerking forwards as far as he could while his face smiled open-mouthed at the sunny blue sky above.

Hild wiped her wet hand on the grass and Gunnar pulled his softening cock out of her mother. Brunn and Ulf let go of the woman's floppy tits and stood, gesturing for her to stand also. Eawyn was breathing heavily and stood slowly, cautiously. Unsure of whether she'd be raped by the other two.

To her relief they began walking back to the pile of weapons. Brunn said "We'd better hurry now. The ships will be almost loaded. Let's get our treasures back to add to the pile." Hild was pulled to her feet and she and her mother embraced, both reassuring the other they were not harmed. A couple of nooses were quickly tied in a length of rope and Hild and Eawyn were led towards the burning village by Gunnar while Brunn and Ulf caught the horses. After firing Hild's house they caught up and rode slowly beside the captives. Now they were alert to opportunities for the Saxons to counter-attack, but none came and the walk back to the ships was filled with appreciative glances at the two women with the incredible tits.

Hild still had her slit woolen shift. Her front was fully exposed and the shift would not stay over her tits. She had tried to hold it closed but the Vikings always drew their swords and pried her hands off the material. Now she walked with her firm young tits standing out and wobbling. Eawyn's sagging breasts hung much lower but were still full and large. She was even more exposed than her daughter. Gunnar had torn the lacings and material at the front of her shirt to get at them and it also would not stay closed unassisted. He had also completely torn her long skirt off. The bottom of her ruined shirt barely covered her fleshy ass and hairy, sodden, matted cunt.

As Hild walked towards an uncertain future the only thing she was sure of was more ravagement at the hands of the mounted Danes. She wondered if they would share her with others. They hadn't let the young one holding the ropes rape her. Maybe they would keep her to themselves. But no matter if they did keep her to themselves or share her around, Hild knew her cunt was sure to have a hard cock forced into it again soon.

She felt the now familiar stirrings deep inside her and a warm flush flooded her cunt. Her knees weakened momentarily and she stumbled towards the ruined village on shaky legs. Hild was ashamed to admit to herself she was excited at the thought of her body and mind pulsing with that intense pleasure she had experienced three times already today and she resolved to continue to resist them. Every one.


	2. Chapter 2

The busty captives were led towards the Viking ships beached on the strand near what was once a small village on the south coast of Wessex. Brunn and Ulf rode their stolen horses slowly, matching the pace of Gunnar, who held the short length of rope which leashed Hild and Eawyn. They skirted the actual village to avoid the searing heat of the burning wood and thatch buildings but the carnage was evident.  
  
Hild and her mother, Eawyn were spared the sight of their menfolk's bodies which lay at the far end of the village, but from the devastation it was clear the men hadn't survived the raid. Both women were still too shocked for the loss to register in their minds. A perfectly ordinary day had turned very badly for them. Hild had been attacked by a man she should have been able to trust and Eawyn had been trussed up and left in her house to listen as her daughter was raped just outside the door.  
  
After the initial attack they had tried to flee but were captured and taken by the mounted warriors who were shouting greetings to their shipmates as they rode beside their prizes. Eawyn was led by Gunnar, the young warrior who had raped her on all fours in the field near her house. He looked to be the same age as Hild. Eighteen summers. And he'd forced his cock inside her while the other two crouched and played with her pendulous tits.  
  
The young man kept looking back at the women and Eawyn felt humiliated each time he glanced at her. She was almost naked. She wore only a torn shirt and it gave little coverage. Torn open completely at the front, it would not cover her tits and they swayed and jiggled as she stumbled over the uneven ground. Its hem hung just below her round buttocks and her matted dark blonde pubic hair was visible. Gunnar's semen was now drying on her inner thighs.  
  
Hild walked a couple of paces behind her mother and although her rear was covered down to her knees, her plain woolen dress had been slit all the way down the front. The eighteen year old beauty's spectacular tits bobbed on her chest as she walked unsteadily barefoot in her mother's wake and her downy, well greased cunt leaked the cum of Brunn and Ulf.   
  
Four men had invaded her cunt that fateful morning, three of them squirting deep inside her clutching, quivering quim. Her mind was reeling at the intensity of the climaxes those three men had given her and she didn't doubt she would have cum if Godric had continued what he'd started instead of pulling out and running away from the imminent arrival of the Danes who now held them captive.   
  
During the walk to the village the Vikings had talked and laughed but Hild couldn't understand what they were saying. Gunnar had kept looking at her exposed body and grinning lustfully. It sounded to Hild as if the young one was alternately begging, arguing with or trying to cajole the slightly older, mounted men. She didn't know Gunnar was asking Brunn and Ulf if he could quickly use Hild before they reached the ships. They had laughed and denied him his pleasure, causing him to plead, curse, whine and offer silver for the girl, all to no avail. When he pouted Brunn and Ulf roared with laughter. But Gunnar couldn't stay mad for more than a few seconds. It had been a very successful morning for the young man and he was happy.  
  
He'd been persistent during the walk but had given up now the other men were near, knowing he wouldn't get his chance at the girl for a while yet. Einar's crew were very well disciplined and nothing would distract them from their duties readying the ships to leave. Their lives depended on it.  
  
Einar, hugely muscled and almost as hugely bearded, strode towards Brunn and Ulf shouting greetings and good natured insults. The warriors dismounted and walked towards the man who had been like a favorite uncle when they were younger and who now led them in battle and raids. Einar's unruly red beard and hair flowed in the strong breeze coming onto the beach and he leered at the women now standing nervously in front of him. The breeze was lifting and blowing the women's tattered clothes, exposing them even more.   
  
Einar stepped up to Hild and Eawyn and quickly reached out with both hands to grab one tit of each woman. He weighed the heavy globes in his hands, then turned and grinned wildly at his protégés 'Well done,' he said and whistled appreciatively. Then he grabbed each woman's nipple between his thumb and the side of his forefinger. He pinched hard and shook their tits up and down briefly and said 'Get them on board with the others. We're almost ready,' then he let the tits go to jiggle back into place and shouted orders, his stentorian voice carrying across the strand and spurring men to action.   
  
Hild and Eawyn flinched at his rough handling of their tits. Both women's breasts were aching from a morning of maltreatment. Hild's cunt was now salivating and she'd almost mewed when Einar had shaken her tit, for even though they ached it was a delicious kind of ache. She felt her tits and cunt were linked somehow and the ache in her tits was causing her cunt to ready itself for cock. She was wet and open, the cum of the Vikings had trickled to the insides of her knees. She didn't know why she was feeling like that. Eawyn didn't seem to be aroused. Both of Hild's light pink nipples were hard and her left nipple throbbed from Einar's attentions.  
  
Gunnar tugged the leash and led the women towards the nearest ship. 'Come on you Saxon sluts,' he said as he started off. Ulf and Brunn rode the horses to the second ship where all the other livestock captured in the raid were being loaded along with a few of the women. The rest of the captive women were in the ship which Eawyn and Hild were now being prodded aboard. They walked unsteadily up the narrow plank and were shoved into the middle of the ship.   
  
Neither woman could meet the eyes of the other prisoners even though they knew none of them were unmolested and all were in various states of undress. None of them talked. All lost in their own shame and thoughts of an uncertain future. Some of the raiders were now at their oars, sitting on sea chests and waiting for orders. Jarl Einar leapt aboard his ship followed by Brunn and Ulf.   
  
The younger men took their places and readied their oars while Einar stood with the long steering oar in hand. He looked over at the other ship and saw all was ready and he looked at his haul from the mornings short and bloody work. He was pleased and decided it had been worth the long voyage. He wasn't able to raid closer to home because of treaties with different Saxon lords, so south he had sailed. Now it was time to go. 'A good day's work, men!' he roared 'Let's go home!'  
  
The ships were pushed off the shingle beach and out into the thin surf. They had such a shallow draft they could sail in very shallow water and soon the oars turned the vessels and then found their rhythm and the ships headed to deeper water. All the women crouched and shivered with fear. None of them had ever been on a boat and because the Viking ships floated on top, rather than cut through the water, the movement was frightening to them. The Danes rode the motion like they were born to it.  
  
Hild looked up and saw Einar steering the ship. He was staring straight at her and she knew he could see everything of her as she squatted there. She felt his eyes all over her and she felt a tickling in her clit. She wanted to move her hand to it and rub but she daren't move. Einar still leered. It seemed to be making the ache in her tits and the hollow, hungry feeling deep in her cunt all the more noticeable. In fact it was all she could think of.  
  
She glanced up again and gasped as she saw the bulge growing in Einar's woolen breeches. It was moving and twitching as it erected quickly and Hild could no more take her eyes off it than Einar could tear his gaze from the squatting girl's exposed cunt and perfect tits.  
  
Several calls from his men eventually caught his attention and he snapped his head to where the men were pointing. The shoreline past the village's beach rose to hilly bluffs and there they could see armed and mounted Saxons. There must have been over a hundred spears and the Vikings laughed and jeered at the spearmen who could do nothing but watch. The ships were out of bowshot but were still close enough that the Saxons could see everything.  
  
Einar roared to the other ship to slow down then he leered at Hild again. He held the steering oar with his right hand and beckoned to Hild with his left. 'Come here!' he commanded her. He knew some of the Saxon language and Hild's eyes met his. 'Come here,' he repeated and she shakily half stood, trying to balance while the ship rode the gentle swell. She gingerly made her way towards the huge and frightening warrior.   
  
When she was within reach Einar grabbed her long blonde hair at the back of her head and thrust her out over the side of the ship. Her bare feet clutched and scrabbled at the top strake of the ship and she screamed, fearing she was about to be thrown into the blue-green murk. She couldn't swim and her arms flailed in panic, her tits wobbling and shaking on her chest. Einar pulled her back in and looked her in the face. He made two loud chomping sounds with his bared teeth then slowly shook his head before hanging her out over the side of the ship again. He could easily lift the girl with one hand. He pulled her back just as quickly as he'd pushed her out and looked in her eyes again. She nodded her understanding. No biting. Her mind was reeling. No biting what?  
  
Einar forced her to her knees and let go of her hair just long enough to unlace his breeches and free his large, angry looking cock. He grabbed the beauty's hair again and began rubbing his cock against her face. She screamed and squealed and he eventually found her mouth with his cock and entered the noisy wet hole. Her squeals were gagged and Hild's mouth opened wide to accommodate the slippery head of Einar's cock. She was no virgin and had been raped by four men that very morning but she'd never had a cock in her mouth before. Now she understood why Einar didn't want her to bite. She could barely move her jaw as the huge cock forced its way inside her mouth. He'd left smears of precum all over her face where he'd rubbed his cock and now Hild could smell cunt on the thick twitching shaft and in his dark red pubic hair.  
  
The Vikings at the oars all laughed and cheered Einar on as he began to thrust Hild's head up and down his cock rapidly, her squeals stuttered wildly around Einar's prick. She felt such humiliation at being used like this, not only in front of her mother and the other captured women, but the Danes and her own countrymen watching from the bluff. But as humiliated and shamed as she felt she also felt the roiling in her womb. Her cunt ached to be penetrated and she admitted to herself she wished the thick cock fucking her face would soon be rammed inside her.  
  
The girl's large, firm, outstanding tits jostled and bounced and she was making loud 'gluck gluck gluck' sounds while Einar fucked her face. There was a scream from the other ship and Hild glanced sideways as far as she could. A woman was grabbing the top strake of the ship and her tits shook as she was rapidly fucked from behind by the steersman. Both ships crews were lustily encouraging the defilement of the Saxon women in front of their countrymen.   
  
Einar's thick cock kept blocking the back of Hild's throat and her gag reflex was creating copious quantities of thick saliva. It spattered from her chin and lips and dripped from Einar's balls in long white ropes to fall on her tits. Some fell into her cleavage and her firm, fat tits rubbed together causing her cleavage to become almost instantly wet and shiny and slippery.  
  
On the edge of the bluff the Reeve sat atop his horse and watched helplessly, and not without some jealousy. He disregarded the woman being raped on the second ship and stared at Hild. She had been an incredible fuck and now he regretted not taking her for himself. His cock rose as he remembered forcing himself on her. The ecstasy of emptying his balls deep inside her while her cunt twitched and clenched hard all up and down his cockshaft.   
  
She had milked him dry and now the Danes would have her. He was angry at himself now, but he had plans to sate his lust on someone's wife later and the thought calmed him. He resignedly contented himself to enjoying the sight of Hild's nakedness one last time. The other men watched eagerly and commented to their neighbors between hurling insults at the Vikings. All the men knew of the blacksmith's daughter and not one of them wouldn't have swapped places with the Viking defiling her now.  
  
Einar roared loudly and clenched his buttocks while continuing to push and pull the girl's mouth up and down his cock. His balls tightened up and the first hard, thick squirt hit the back of Hild's throat. She swallowed instinctively but the next shot from the Viking's cock splashed off the back of her soft palate and dripped from her mouth along with her thick, slick saliva.   
  
He held her head in place by her hair and temporarily let go of the steering oar to reach down and grab onto her left tit. He squeezed the slippery orb hard as he came and came into her mouth. Even his huge hand couldn't contain her whole tit but he gripped it in his fist until the girl cried aloud around his squirting cock.  
  
The last of his load oozed out onto her tongue and her tit slipped painfully from his grip. Hild had felt her cunt flooding with her juices when the Viking was crushing her tit and she hoped he hadn't heard her groan of pleasure over the lusty cheers of his men and the squealing of the woman on the other ship.  
  
Einar pulled his cock from between Hild's slackened, dripping jaws and she coughed and tried to swallow. He still had her by the hair on the back of her head and he stood her up to face the Saxons on the bluff. She could feel his mighty cock rubbing into the small of her back while he groped her all over in front of her countrymen. The other woman was being treated similarly, having her tits jiggled and juggled and groped and her wet cunt roughly fingered all in plain sight of the Saxons on the hill. The ships crews cheered and called insults to the horsemen.   
  
Then Einar shoved Hild back towards the other women. He stowed his cock and laced his breeches and gave the order to row for home. They left the frustrated horsemen in their wake and the ships were soon skimming fast over the mild swell. The Danes sang as they rowed. Hild squatted among the other captives. None spoke to her and her mother was separated from her. She wiped her face on her ruined dress and surreptitiously gathered the hem to wipe up the slick mess of Einar's cum and her own thick spittle he'd smeared roughly on her tits. Her nipples ached and she tried to stifle the moans escaping from her recently ravaged mouth as she ran the rough woolen cloth over her tender teats.   
  
Once her tits had been wiped she slowly wiped between her legs. The touch of the cloth on her cunt almost made her weep and she yearned to push as many of her fingers into herself as she could fit and finger her cunt until her whole body shook and shuddered. It was too much to bear so she only wiped it once, fearing the temptation to continue until climax would be too great.   
  
She looked up and Einar caught her eye. He chuckled to himself and let his gaze wander the horizon, now focused solely on getting his men and the proceeds of his raid home safely. It was a successful raid. Netting him five good horses, two bullocks, some silver and a few good weapons along with the seventeen women. Every woman who had been caught in the village had been raped, but only the best looking ones were taken captive to be slaves or sold on. The others had been let go to stumble away in torn clothes and tell other Saxons of the ferocity of the Danes.  
  
Hild squatted in her slit open dress. Her wet cunt was drying and cooling then drooling again in the open air. Her tits were swollen and her nipples erect and the women crowded around her thought she was sobbing because of what had happened to her. But Hild was crying with frustration. It was a real physical need for her to climax and she was shamed by that need. She could taste Einar's semen on her tongue and that was contributing to the wetness in her cunt.   
  
She wondered if Eawyn had ever sucked her father's cock. She recalled hearing them fucking and she knew the wet noises Eawyn's cunt made while the blacksmith humped into her but she'd never heard her mother going 'gluck gluck gluck' as Hild had done. None of the boys she had let fuck her had ever tried to put it in her mouth. And she didn't think her brother had thought of it or he surely would have tried it with her instead of just rubbing his cock against her hip and fondling and groping her big tits until he came.  
  
What was wrong with her, she wondered. All she could do was think of sex. Hard cocks squirting semen and men wanting to push and shove those cocks in her mouth and cunt. Wanting to grope and maul her tits. All she wanted to do was cum and cum. Hild was ashamed of herself. She let out another sob, but it wasn't for shame. It was for the emptiness in her cunt.  
  
The warriors had been rowing for hours now, seemingly with limitless energy. The wind had picked up and towards late afternoon Einar and the other shipmaster knew there was a storm on the horizon. Rather than sail into it and risk losing some of his bounty over the side he shouted over to find a cove where they could put in for the night. The coast here was dominated by high cliffs and there were some wide, isolated beaches where they would be safe for the night.   
  
A place was soon selected and a couple of hours before dusk they beached the ships and a score of warriors jumped overboard to fan out and scout for trouble. They soon reported back there was no sign of habitation. No smoke from fires. No domestic livestock roaming around. Einar gave the order to disembark and some of the women screamed as they were grabbed and manhandled to the side of the boat then tossed overboard to be caught and pawed at by a rough Viking or to splash in the shallows to stagger ashore all wet.  
  
Hild was caught by Brunn who waded up the beach and put her on her feet. He slid his hands all over her body and she felt his cock erecting as he pressed against her. She gasped as he slid his calloused finger up and down her slit. Her knees wobbled and he raised his hands to fondle her tits before pushing her towards where the rest of the women were standing. Hild stood there shaking. Her cunt had cried for the Viking, her Viking, to take her roughly right there on the beach but the treacherous organ had been thwarted again.  
  
Brunn was tempted to ram his cock up his prize's cunt again but there was work to do first. Firewood was being gathered. Large leather tents were being put up. The livestock was tethered and sentries were placed. Aleskins were gathered from sea chests. Brunn went off to do his share.  
  
Eawyn had been dumped into the knee high water and now walked towards the group of women. Her white shirt clung to the outside of her oversized floppy tits and Vikings called obscenities to her as she stumbled up the beach. Gunnar walked past her then fell in behind her and quickly reached around to grab her sloppy udders and jiggle them up and down. He called out over her shoulder to another man carrying an armload of driftwood for the fires 'Hey, Oleg! I fucked this one! Look at the size of her tits!'   
  
Eawyn slapped at Gunnar's hands and cursed the young man who had defiled her. He let her tits flop back down and swatted her ass as he walked off, laughing, to help Oleg with the firewood. Eawyn found her daughter and they embraced. 'Did he hurt you?' she asked her daughter. 'No,' Hild whispered back before falling into silence. All the women were apprehensive and there was an occasional squeal as one or another would be groped or goosed by the Danes passing by. When the camp was ready and the warriors not on guard were all gathered around leering at the seventeen women, Einar called their attention.

'Today was a good day!' he roared to the cheers of his men. 'Tonight we eat Saxon beef. Butcher one of the bullocks and eat and drink to our success. When we reach home we'll divide our takings, but tonight we share the women! We show these Saxon whores how they should be fucked. We show them how lacking their men were. By Thor! I'll wager by tomorrow none of them would want to go back to their men. Not that they'll have that choice!'  
  
The women flinched at the loud roars and raucous, lusty cheers as the men raised drinking horns and aleskins and drank and whooped. Then the screams started. Women were being pulled from the group and pulled into tents or pushed to the ground to be mounted and penetrated. The group of women huddled closer together. Every few seconds another of their number was being dragged away. There were more than three men to every woman.  
  
Hild's head whipped around trying to take in what was happening around her. Exposed, erect cocks bobbed around and women were being fucked on their backs or on all fours, attended by groups of groping, leering men waiting their turn. Her heart was almost crashing through her chest. The woman next to her grabbed the shoulder of Hild's shift, but it was pulled from her grasp when she was lifted and carried a short distance away. Hild watched as the woman was lain on the ground. Her arms and legs scrambling wildly. Then the Viking who had carried the woman was between her legs. Hild saw the head of his cock lunge forwards and then all she could see was the warrior's hips moving rapidly. His body covered the woman's and only her arms and legs continued frantically flailing about.  
  
Hild was so intent on watching the woman being skewered a short distance from her she failed to notice Einar. He scooped Hild up and carried her under his arm to a large leather tent which he entered and then dropped the beautiful young woman onto some bearskins. Her landing knocked the wind out of her and as she got her breath back Einar had lowered his breeches and now had his thick cock in his hand. The cock that had spurted in her mouth while everyone had watched.   
  
She remembered her vow to continue resisting the Danes and even though her cunt ravenously yearned for the cock about to invade it, she decided to struggle. She had an inkling it was her strenuous resistance that was fueling the incredibly intense orgasms she had experienced. First with the Reeve, then soon after with the Vikings who had used her, one after the other for their pleasure. Hild was no stranger to climaxing. It usually didn't take long for that blissful feeling to burst through her body when she played with herself. But the body wrenching, mind blowing orgasms she had experienced that morning made her normal climaxes seem very tame indeed.  
  
Now her tits and cunt were aching to be roughly used and her mind could focus on nothing else, but from somewhere came a voice in her head. 'You must fight them,' it whispered. Very quiet, but Hild knew its import. She snapped back into reality. Saw the huge Dane kneeling and readying to invade her cunt. She quickly drew her knees to her chest and rolled, then found her feet. She screamed and ran from the tent as Einar bellowed with laughter. Into the fading light Hild burst to the sight of utter debauchery. She ran to the rear of the tent and wondered where to go. She could see no escape from the beach. It was wide and pebbly, bordered by sheer cliffs and the cold ocean. The sounds of grunting, squealing, moaning and gasping filled her ears. Flesh slapped together, lending percussion to the song of lust and despair. She saw Einar emerging from the front of the tent and she tried to think where to run, even though her greedy cunt would have her drop to her hands and knees right where she stood. But she remembered 'You must fight them.'   
  
Her head whipped around and she saw she was surrounded by groups of fornicating Vikings. It was difficult to see some of the women for the crowds of men around them but she caught sight of slender female feet jostling in the air or a hand reaching out from under a humping warrior as if trying to grasp an escape. She noticed men lashing some spears together. The butt ends had been driven deep into the beach and formed two crosses then a spear was laid horizontally across the exes. Hild thought it may have had something to do with the bullock being prepared further up the beach. The mundane thought of food preparation made only a brief visit to Hild's consciousness as Brunn and Ulf, whom Hild only knew as two of her previous attackers, flanked her.  
  
She screamed and tried to bolt between them but she knew it was futile. Once more their hands were on her and more than on her. They lifted her, screaming, and took liberties with her tenderest parts with their battle hardened hands while they carried her back inside the tent to Einar's delight. They tossed her to their Jarl who caught her as if she weighed nothing. The huge wildman grinned at her and tossed her up and down a few times. They all commented on her tits as they bounced and jiggled while she squealed and struggled.  
  
He was naked from the waist down now and she had no time to scramble backwards or roll aside as he put her on her back and shuffled up on his knees between her thighs. Hild fought and kicked to the Vikings amusement, but Einar kept pushing her down easily and dragging her back to him by her foot when she tried to get out from under him.   
  
He lay on top of her. Squashing her tits into her chest and crushing the air from her lungs. She felt it now. The thick, hot head of his prick right up against her snapping hole. Now he was going to take her. Hild could make no sound while the huge Dane lay atop her and she screamed mutely when he pushed hard into her. Her cunt clamped down on Einar's cock as he pushed forwards and forwards and forwards, spitting Hild on his member.  
  
Then he raised his chest from hers and took a pawful of her left tit. Air coursed back into Hild's searing lungs and the wail that came from deep inside her after that first deep breath startled even Hild herself. Already she was starting to cum. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched into the bearskins. Her legs shook and trembled. Her toes clenched like fists. Her hands clawed at the skins she lay on and her head moved slowly from side to side, the cords of muscle and the veins in her neck stood out clearly and all the while that banshee wail from deep in her soul pierced the oncoming night as her cunt rippled and shuddered and clenched and opened on the magnificent cock pinning her to the earth.  
  
The look on Einar's face as Hild's cunt greedily feasted on his cock was one of complete surprise. Even Brunn and Ulf had never seen that expression on their Jarl's fearsome visage. They were speechless and simply watched in awe of the Saxon treasure they'd found.   
  
The fleeting look of surprise was replaced with a feral grin and the huge man began to fuck Hild in earnest. She was still in the paroxysms of her continuing climax and her cunt kept chewing on Einar's thrusting prick. Hild's wail was dying now as her breath ran out and it was punctuated by his hips slamming into her. She recalled the girth of his cock from her aching jaw and wondered how her fuckhole was swallowing it. Her cunt seemed to have come alive and was slickly gripping and milking the Dane's dick.  
  
No sooner had one orgasm receded when another would start. Crashing against her like storm driven waves. Her mind all thunder and lightning, her cunt the wet churning surf. And always the cock inside her. The magnificent, thrusting, spearing, gouging cock. And now Einar was howling too. No mortal man could withstand Hild's hotly writhing vice-like cunt for long.   
  
Brunn and Ulf watched the girl's tits shudder and wobble while Einar's howl turned to a gurgle. He was squeezing and rubbing her tits while he came deep inside her clutching quim. The girl made guttural sounds to the rhythm of Einar's thrusts until finally he collapsed, spent. He lay heavily draped across her pale, firm, shapely body. Hild was too weak to move but her cunt kept twitching and pulsing, inadvertently evicting Jarl Einar's happily exhausted cock.   
  
After a few deep breaths the Viking chieftain raised himself and sat back on his heels while he wiped the perspiration from his forehead. 'I've sweated less in some battles! She's a rare one, lads. I give her to you. My wife would be forever in my ear if I kept her around,' he laughed, 'Besides, I'll visit often to make sure you're not playing with your new toy and neglecting your weapons practice.'  
  
Brunn and Ulf grinned widely and as Einar got to his feet Hild lay as limp as seaweed. Ulf was closest to her and was quickly between her splayed thighs and baring his cock. He had fucked Hild from behind hours ago while standing up. Now he would lay belly to belly with the beautiful young Saxon woman and plough her until he emptied his balls into her hot, roiling cunt. Einar grabbed his wet, flaccid cock and announced he was going out to sample more of his new possessions. 'Where's the one with the huge tits?' he muttered as he left the tent.  
  
Hild seemed to be staring far beyond the roof of the tent but was snatched back to the present when Ulf mounted her the same way Einar had. Positioning the head of his cock at her fuck-hole and burying forwards all the way to the hilt. Hild's eyes focused on Ulf's pleasure-wracked face as he fucked into her. She hoarsely cried 'No!' and tried to push him off her. He was much smaller than the giant who had just used her and who had almost caused her mind to collapse as well as her lungs.  
  
Ulf was still way stronger and ignored her protestations and feeble pushing. Brunn knelt by her head and after playing with her tits for a few seconds he grabbed her hair as Einar had done on the ship and he guided her face the short distance to his throbbing cock. Hild knew what he wanted and closed her mouth and wriggled under Ulf's gyrating hips. Brunn's cock leaked precum against her cheeks and nose. He loved rubbing it all over her pretty face, but he wanted his cock in her mouth until he too could fuck her cunt. Ulf was using short hard strokes and her tits wobbled deliciously. Suddenly Brunn slapped down sharply on her tit and she opened her mouth to squeal. He instantly shoved his cock past her lips and reveled in the feel of her silky tongue and hot, urgent breath. Now he too was using short hard strokes and Hild once again made 'gluck gluck gluck' sounds as she was facefucked.   
  
The thick saliva started drooling from her lips and Brunn's cock and balls were soon coated in the viscous fluid. Ulf started fucking faster, harder. He grabbed one of her perfect tits and Brunn grabbed the other. They squeezed and pulled and twisted and groped as they fucked her face and cunt. She was grunting and moaning, their manhandling of her tender tits setting her womb to clenching and trembling. Brunn fucked her mouth faster now and only garbled animalistic sounds escaped, along with thick ropes of spittle.  
  
Her body stiffened again, suddenly and powerfully, and once again her eyes rolled back, her toes clenched and the Vikings continued to fuck her hard for their pleasure. Ulf also arched his back and grunted with each spasm of his squirting cock. Her cunt was milking him as it had done when he'd raped her in the field that morning. He gripped her swollen teat hard until he could cum no more. Then he collapsed to the side of the Saxon girl to make room for Brunn.   
  
Brunn wasted no time and found the girl's cunt was still flexing and twitching as he entered her. He wouldn't last long at all now. Hild was making a strangled 'Gahhhhh' sound as her climax continued and welcomed a new intruder. Brunn now grabbed both her tits and held on for dear life as he bucked savagely into the clutching, turbid cunt-hole. He loved the feeling of a well used cunt and his cock displaced some of Einar's and Ulf's semen with each stroke. Hild's thick, slippery saliva that coated Brunn's cock lubricated her gash even more. He began to squirt, feeling as if his cum was being sucked from him and he buried his cock deep and clenched his ass, content to let Hild's wild cunt grip and undulate around him.  
  
Hild couldn't breathe. She couldn't swallow. She couldn't think. All she could do was climax. Fortunately Brunn's orgasm subsided and his insane thrusts lost momentum and he stopped stimulating Hild's greedy cunt before she died from lack of oxygen. They both lay gasping on the bearskins and Hild was embarrassingly aware her hole still twitched at the softening cock buried in it. Brunn sat back and let his deflating prick ease out of the trembling young woman he and Ulf would share once they got back home. He patted her thigh and rose to his feet.  
  
She curled up into a ball as the men stood up and readjusted their clothing. Then they bent over her and started tugging at her slit open dress. They eventually got it off her and although it hid barely any of her she felt truly exposed now that it was gone. Ulf tossed it to a corner of the tent and they each grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. 'What now?' she thought breathlessly.   
  
The front of the tent had been open all the while Einar, Brunn and Ulf had been using her and men had gathered there to hopefully wait their turn at the girl. She had wanted to stay inside the tent. At least most of the other women wouldn't witness her shameful climaxes. But now she was dragged outside. Rough hands probed everywhere and grunts and moans followed as every inch of her was inspected. There were pretty women here but Hild stood out from the rest.  
  
She momentarily disregarded the gropings as her eyes froze on the spot where the spears had been arranged to form exes and a crossbar. Eawyn, her mother, was bent over the horizontal spear. It was waist height. Her ankles where tethered to a lower limb of the exes by sealskin ropes and her wrists were bound to her ankles. Her large, fat hanging tits dangled and banged into her chin. She was squealing and grunting while Einar stood behind her, smashing his hips into her round buttocks and grinding his big, thick cock around in her cunt. A group of men stood around and drank and cheered Jarl Einar on.  
  
Hild saw her mother's upside down face amid the hair and tits hanging about it. Eawyn was biting her lower lip. Here eyes were squinted almost closed and her face was bright red. Einar gripped her hipbones and made sure she took every last inch of his cock. Hild was shocked when her mother let out a loud 'Ohhhhhhh!' She could see Eawyn's leg's shaking and the spear she was folded over bent even more as it had to support her weight temporarily.  
  
Einar gave three more hard thrusts and began shouting obscenities in Danish causing his men to cheer and laugh. His muscular buttocks clenched and clenched and clenched. Then, as soon as his spasms had quieted he slipped his cock from the gaping hairy cunt and playfully slapped Eawyn's ass. She was also shouting obscenities. 'Bastards! You're all bastards!' she yelled. Hild had just enough time to see another man step behind her trussed up mother and shove forwards into her. 'Ha ha,' Oleg laughed, 'She's all reamed out, lord! I think you've ruined her for all men now,' he pulled his cock out, wet and shiny and hard. 'I think I'll stick this in something tighter,' he said, leaving Eawyn exposed and dripping as he walked off.  
  
Hild was pulled to the ground and put on her back. There was a woolen cloak beneath her. Two men held her arms and a third was pushing her knees apart. Brunn and Ulf had wandered away to fill their drinking horns with ale, laughing and speaking to their shipmates as they went, occasionally reaching down to grope a woman being used by others.  
  
The man between her legs now had long black hair and blue eyes. There was a scar that started at the outside of his left eye and ran past the corner of his lips to end at his chin. He grinned at her and shuffled forwards to suck at her tits while he positioned his cock at her cunt. Hild's head moved from side to side. She was surrounded by men. Some were half naked others merely had their breeches unlaced. Few had their cocks hidden and all of those cocks were hard and wet. The light from the driftwood fires on the beach glinted from the wet shiny flesh.   
  
Hild was exhausted and her mind was numb. The continuous, stormy orgasms had blasted through every nerve in her body and she could no more fight against these men than she could fly. Her resolve to resist had gone, for now. She let go of the tension in her body and to her it seemed as if she'd melted into the cloak on which they'd lain her. The dark-haired, scarred man who was rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit removed his sucking mouth from her left tit and licked up her neck to her ear.  
  
He whispered in Saxon, with only a slight accent to mark him as a Dane. 'I am Hakon,' he said as he began to ease his cock into her wet cleft. 'Ohhh that's good!' he grunted, then whispered again 'I'm going to buy you if I have enough silver,' he said as he started fucking Hild. 'I'm sure Jarl Einar will sell you for a reasonable price. Oh, Freya's tits! You're still so tight. And after Jarl Einar had you... uhh, uhh, uhh... usually takes a day or two for most women to get back to normal ha ha!'  
  
Hakon didn't seem to mind that Hild wasn't moving apart from when his body slammed into hers. He just filled his senses with her, whatever she did or didn't do was irrelevant to him. But Hild wasn't feeling the ecstatic waves of pleasure that had rolled over her when she was struggling against her attackers. She had little energy left and if not for the rough humping and the raucous noise around her she could have gladly slept. But these men were far from finished with her.  
  
She didn't cum when Hakon fucked her. Nor when Thorkil, Floki or Arnkel had put her on her hands and knees and each taken her in turn from behind. She came close to cumming, orgasms at the imminent stage of starting, then only to fade away. Arnkel grunted deeply and shot a depleted load into the fine Saxon girl on all fours. It dripped from her open cunt when he withdrew his cock and spattered into the small puddle directly under her. There were damp patches under her knees where cum and her own juices had leaked down her inner thighs.   
  
For the first time in hours her aching cunt was empty of thrusting cock. She tiredly turned her head to see who would be at her next, but Einar had begun to shout orders, gathering the men near one of the large driftwood fires. Hild was lifted to her feet and prodded in the direction of the group of men and naked women. The women were herded together and Einar spoke loudly in Danish.  
  
'Our beef is ready to eat, and we have serving wenches, but it seems they are all dirty whores who can't keep clean. Do we want dirty, cum-smeared, leaking serving wenches?' he asked. 'NO!' came the resounding cry. 'Actually, I like them dirty,' said Floki, to the amusement of his neighbors. Einar laughed 'Well, apart from Floki, I think we agree we'd prefer our wenches clean, at least until they've served our food. I believe they need to be bathed.'  
  
Six of the men grabbed spears from where some weapons were piled. They held them horizontally and used the shafts to herd the nervous women towards the cold black of the sea. They looked around nervously. Some cried that they were all to be killed now they'd been used but Hild quieted them, knowing the warriors weren't finished with them. They stood bedraggled and cum spattered in the knee-deep cold water. All the Vikings leered at the stiff nipples on display.  
  
The one called Hakon stepped forwards after Einar had spoken with him. He gestured towards the huge red-bearded man with an upraised palm and spoke loudly and in Saxon 'This is my lord, Jarl Einar Ivarrson. Einar the Red! You belong to him now. No longer are you the wives and daughters and betrothed of Saxon men. Jarl Einar decides your fate when we sail home tomorrow. You will work and you will serve. But for now, you will wash. Clean yourselves and you'll be fed,'

Bram the Bear slowly stroked his huge, thick cock and groaned loudly 'I'll feed them this,' he said, not taking his eyes off the group of jiggling women. All the Vikings eagerly watched as the Saxon women squatted in the small wavelets and splashed cold water between their legs and over their stiffly puckered tits. When Hakon reckoned they were clean enough he ordered them out of the water and they disconsolately walked back towards the fires, greeted by men who wiped them down with rough, cum-stained cloaks.  
  
They weren't allowed to dress in the ruined clothes in which they'd been stolen and Hakon ordered them about individually, getting them to take huge gobbets of beef to the hungry, drunken men. The women were groped and molested as they served. A few of the women tried giggling and seeming to accept their fate. Some wept as they were groped. Many were still benumbed by the turn of events their lives had taken.  
  
Eawyn remained angry and slapped at hands that groped and probed her when her hands weren't full. Bram accepted another huge portion of beef from her as she walked past him. He was sitting on a tree trunk that had been washed ashore in some long past storm. Now he took the meat from Eawyn with his left hand and wiped his greasy right hand all over her exposed floppy tit. She growled and looked disdainfully at him. He gave a short bark of a laugh 'HA!' and, never letting go of and continuing to chew on his meal, he pulled Eawyn to her knees and eventually forced his cock into her mouth. He held her head in his crotch easily and when he'd finished his meat he reached under her and groped her other tit with his greasy left hand.  
  
All around was the sound of celebration for the Vikings. Lively animated discussions, loud belching as ale horns were drained, the slap of flesh and the squeals of the reluctant serving wenches. Eawyn's muffled protestations were lost amid the merriment and Bram the Bear pushed and pulled the Saxon woman's head up and down his shaft.  
  
Hild was taking a full aleskin over to a group of men near the fire and had to go past the driftwood tree trunk. She tried not to look at her mother on her knees being facefucked and groped but the Bear grabbed her arm as she passed by and the sudden stop spun her around to look directly at what was happening. Bram took the aleskin from her and put it on the trunk beside him. He reached up and fondled Hild's out-thrust tits and murmured his appreciation of them in Danish.  
  
Another drunken Viking was stumbling past and found the allure of Eawyn's round white buttocks too much to resist. He raised her hips and she stood, bent over and tits swaying and brushing against Bram's knees while he kept on forcing her mouth up and down his twitching cock. Eawyn grunted loudly around the thick prick as another was shoved all the way up her cunt. Her tits swung freely now that Bram's hand was occupied with her daughter's tits.  
  
The huge, grizzled warrior was getting rougher with Hild's swollen, hard-nippled mounds. Her hole was tingling and pulsing again she felt the flush of warmth ripple through it and she squirmed her hips, trying to stifle a moan.  
  
The Viking fucking Eawyn grunted loudly as he rutted into her sloppy cunt. Her daughter stood on wobbly legs and watched through half-closed eyes, watching her mother's shiny tits swaying and crashing into each other as her own sensitive teats were being manhandled by Bram the Bear. He was chuckling and lasciviously groaning as he took his pleasure from the women, his right hand thrusting Eawyn's drooling mouth up and down his shaft and manipulating Hild's mammaries with his left.   
  
A man walked past the log on his way back from pissing in the shallow surf. He shook the last droplets from his cock and stopped to watch Hild squirming. His cock rose quickly and he jumped on top of the log before landing next to Hild. He grabbed her hips and began to rub his cock against her firm, round ass cheeks. The Bear kept his left hand on her tit as the newcomer bent her over the log.   
  
There she stood, her legs apart, palms on the log. Her mother being used not three feet from her. The new man, Olaf, spread Hild's ass and stared lewdly at her open pink gash. He stood up behind the young blonde beauty and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, dipping the head between her splayed lips only to continue rubbing up and down. Every time the thick, hot, blunt head of Olaf's cock touched her clit she twitched. Bram could feel the movement through Hild's tit. He commented to Olaf that he preferred playing with tits when they hung underneath the woman. Olaf sneered and shoved his length up Hild's slick cunt hole. 'They should be on all fours all the time,' he said as he started fucking.  
  
Olaf held her hips and bucked into her. Some of the fight came back to her. The brief respite and the cold water having somewhat renewed her. She wriggled her hips and the delicious thrill spiraled up her spine. She twisted her shoulders to try to free her tits from the grip of the huge bastard orally defiling her gasping mother. Her struggles only caused the men to grip her harder. Olaf her hips and Bram her jiggling titties. She grunted and strained and got hotter and wetter. She felt it building now, that sinful, lustful yearning feeling. Yearning for the mind altering release. She felt the twitching and pulsing deep in her cunt. She knew it would soon feel as if it were gyrating around the jabbing cock inside her. It spurred on her attempt to free her body of hands and cock.  
  
Bram gripped her nipple tight between his thumb and the side of his finger. He tugged and wobbled it, the soft fleshy tit responding to his manipulations. Hild wanted to moan and press her tit harder into his hand but her subconscious wouldn't allow it. Deep in her mind she knew it was better for her to struggle so she once again twisted and squirmed, deepening and hastening the oncoming storm that would smash its way through every nerve in her body.   
  
A girl she knew from the village, Eadgyth, nineteen years old and a slim redhead, was carrying an aleskin on the other side of the log. She paused to cough and Hild looked up from her struggles and shook her now wild blonde mane out of her eyes and recognized her friend. There was thick semen dripping from Eadgyth's chin and all over one side of her face. The girl straightened and was about to continue taking the aleskin around when Floki, the short muscular warrior with flowing black hair who had raped Hild when she was nearly unconscious, wrapped his arms around her and cupped Eadgyth's pale, freckled tits. He pressed his erect cock up against her and Hild saw the look of sad acceptance on her friend's face. Eadgyth was shoved towards the log and her hands were placed almost opposite Hild's.   
  
Her mouth fell open and she cried out as she was roughly penetrated from behind. Her small, freckled tits, just a handful, jiggled beneath her while Floki repeatedly rammed her cunt. Now Olaf pressed Hild harder and her tits and Bram's hand were forced onto the smooth, weather-beaten tree trunk. The hand continued to pinch and probe unseen and Olaf now sawed his cock in and out of her. Eadgyth's head was now above Hild's and flecks of the cum dripping from her pretty face spattered into Hild's hair.  
  
It was building rapidly now. The marauding bastard dragged his hardness back and forth against the front wall of Hild's pulsating cunt and his heavy balls slapped against her engorged and tingling clit. Bram had now got a fistful of her left tit and was opening and closing his upturned fist on it. Her whole body shuddered momentarily and she couldn't breathe for a few seconds before letting out a long, stuttering sigh, 'Gahh ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhh.'  
  
She pushed against the log with all her might. Her arms almost straightened and her tits swung free of the hard wood. Bram the Bear was about to cum in Eawyn's mouth. He held her hair tight in his right fist and fucked into her mouth with short strokes while sitting on the tree trunk. When he let go of the first spurt he gripped Hild's firm, fat tit hard and gurgled in the back of his throat. His face was raised to the stars and no man had a wider smile at that moment.   
  
Floki rammed hard into Eadgyth's red haired cunt, causing the slim girl to stagger forward a little more. Floki leaned her to the side and reached across the log. He grabbed hold of Hild's free tit and began wobbling it savagely from side to side. He redoubled his thrusts into Eadgyth's wet, slippery pink fuck-hole and roared with pleasure. Bram began to jiggle and wobble the perfectly feminine mound in his grasp.   
  
Their tight grips around her tits was the catalyst to Hild's turbid cunt seemingly trying to turn itself inside out. She grunted and growled and thrashed as much as she could and then Olaf added his grunts of pure pleasure as he wet down her insides. He couldn't believe what was happening to his cock. The Bear was finished cumming in Eawyn's mouth and he pulled her lips from his deflating shaft. She coughed and sputtered, which clenched her cunt around the cock rapidly fucking her.   
  
She remained bent over with her head between Bram's knees and tried to spit out the thick wad in her mouth, seemingly oblivious of the large drunken warrior who was now emptying his balls into her sluiced out cunt. He slapped her round, fleshy ass hard when he pulled his spent cock from her dripping hole and sent her to stagger away between the fires. He took a deep breath and went in search of more food.   
  
Hild's back was still arched, one of her tits still being mauled by Floki who was nearing his own climax inside Eadgyth. Bram absently batted at the other oscillating tit while he drained an aleskin and Olaf continued to fuck into her despite his cock slowly deflating. He just couldn't seem to stop himself and that cunt... that cunt was still churning around and around his prick. How could he stop?  
  
Hild's pretty face stared wide eyed and open mouthed as the stars whirled and rotated above. She could feel her feet were almost buried in the pebbly beach and her toes were clutching hard as if trying to keep her body from being pulled upwards. Her breath was coming in great sobs and gasps which gradually receded as she came back to earth. The waves of heat spiraling up and down her spine faded and her spasming cunt eventually let go of Olaf's now half-hard cock. He too returned from his journey to absolute pleasure and he wiped his wet dick across the firm round globes of Hild's ass muttering 'Incredible, incredible.' He walked a few paces, took a drink from a horn offered to him, and fell to the ground, asleep and with a smile on his face.   
  
Bram drained his aleskin and slumped to the ground with his back against the horizontal tree trunk. Hild felt light-headed and weak and slumped down onto the log. Floki still had hold of her tit but she could tell he was finishing soaking Eadgyth's cunt. He was pushed far into the grimacing girl and shunting repeatedly forward and moaning loudly. Hild was surprised to hear Eadgyth whisper to her in a shaky voice while the Viking squirted his last drops deep inside her. 'I saw your father and brother cut down... they were brave,' she said sadly.  
  
Floki laughed and let go of Hild's sore tit and walked away from the dripping Saxon girls 'We all have to be brave now,' Hild replied. She would mourn for them later and pushed their memories to the back of her beleaguered mind. Eadgyth nodded. Then Hakon called out from a group sitting by a fire 'Hey you! You red-headed whore. Fetch us some meat. Quickly now.' Eadgyth looked into Hild's eyes, nodded again and tiredly pushed herself off the log.   
  
Hild breathed deeply and looked around while she tried to recover a little. Things seemed to be settling down from the frenetic lust which had erupted soon after the ships were beached. Some of the warriors were asleep and a few were languidly wrapped around the Saxon captives. She saw one woman glancing nervously around as the Viking beside her snored loudly and kept one of her tits in his grip. She heard scuffling and laughing and turned her head to see her mother, naked and cum smeared, being pulled to the ground by a group of four men. They took the aleskin from her and one took a drink while another forced himself between her legs to quickly penetrate the spread eagled woman. Eawyn's huge udders flopped to the sides of her chest and juddered with every thrust.  
  
Hild looked away and saw a couple of women draining ale horns to the cheers of the men around them. Hands groped and fondled. All along the beach and around the fires women were felt and stroked. Lusts were kindled and ignited and the women were used to douse the flames of passion with their bodies until a temporary calm descended before the feeling and fondling began anew.   
  
She saw Gunnar, the young Viking who had raped Eawyn seemingly years ago, at Eadgyth. He was facing mostly away from Hild and she looked on as he tensed his ass cheeks and used both hands to push and pull Eadgyth's head on his cock. Her friend was kneeling and Hild could just see ropes of saliva dripping from Eadgyth's mouth and semen trickling thinly from her red haired snatch. Hild shrank slowly down until she was out of sight and sat on the beach next to the drowsing Bear. He half opened one eye and leaned a little towards her, grinning drunkenly. He reached up a massive hand and fondled Hild's tits. She held her breath, not knowing if he would take her right then. Bram gave a little chuckle and jiggled the taut, swollen young tits up and down for a few seconds. His hand dropped to her lap and then dragged across her thigh and away from her. Bram's head lolled on his shoulder and he mumbled contentedly to himself as he drifted into slumber. She shuffled a little sideways from him and tried to huddle down into the small space between the wood and the pebbles of the beach.   
  
There was a discarded cloak at Bram's feet. Hild looked at the huge Viking's face and was certain he was sleeping. She slowly crept her arm out, making as little movement as possible. Her fingertips dug into the material and crept it back to her body. She slowly covered as much of herself as she could with the cloak. Her body had made a shallow furrow against the log and she was sheltered from the cool sea breeze by it. A fire not far off bathed her dirty face with pleasant, comforting heat and the Saxon girl was soon drifting into grateful sleep.  
  
She didn't know how long she had slept but she awoke suddenly to the sound of laughter. Through half opened eyes she saw it was the young one, Gunnar, stumbling between Hild and the fire. He was outrageously drunk, laughing loudly and pointing at some debauched scene further up the beach. He wasn't watching where he was walking and tripped over a piece of driftwood as he took a long gulp from the large horn in his hand.   
  
The horn flew from his grasp and he landed heavily, face down and half a foot from Hild's face. He grunted 'Shit. Fuck,' in Danish and lifted his gaze right into Hild's face. He focused his eyes and grinned. 'Ahh, I've been looking for you. The little beauty,' he slurred. Hild trembled and wished nothing more than to continue her sleep. Her body was stiffened and sore. Gunnar quickly hopped to his haunches and squatted close to the partly covered Saxon wench. He quickly looked around and decided there was nobody likely to interfere with him. He reached for the cloak and whipped it off Hild. She saw his cock bobbing stiffly there between his legs.  
  
He quickly sprang on top of her and worked his way between her thighs. He was an expert at it now and his cock found the slick entrance to her swollen, puffy-lipped cunt. Gunnar filled his hands with Hild's pliant tits and kissed her deeply, stifling her protestations. He gripped her tender tits hard and ground his cock into her for a few seconds, laughing drunkenly into her gasping mouth. Her hands clutched at the pebbles and then tried to push him off. He was the same age as her but much, much stronger. Hild didn't like his rough arrogance and confidence, but his probing, ale-soaked tongue, his clutching hands on her tits and his now thrusting cock were causing familiar reactions in her cunt. He grunted obscenities into her mouth and pounded her cunt with abandon.  
  
For about thirty seconds... then his hammering attack on her now juicy cunt had rapidly dwindled and now, instead of grunting 'cunt,' 'whore,' and 'slut' at her he lay slumped, somewhat across her, his face nestled in the nape of her neck. He snored slightly and Hild could not believe what was happening. He'd fallen asleep! He may have passed out but Hild's grasping cunt had just been awakened. It undulated and squeezed all over Gunnar's cock. She even thrust her own hips onto it, deeply shamed by the act but not being able to stop herself.   
  
Desperate little high pitched grunts escaped her mouth as she humped herself on Gunnar's dwindling dick. It was soon asleep like its owner and oozed from her clutching cunt hole to rest tantalizingly against her lower cleft. Hild was trapped. She was comfortable enough, for the edges of the small furrow supported much of Gunnar's weight. But she couldn't move. She couldn't even move her hand to her eager cunt to diddle and rub her clit. It was a long time before the need to cum passed and she too eventually drifted off to sleep.   
  
She awoke perhaps an hour before dawn. Gunnar had rolled off her and taken the cloak with him. He lay on his side facing the small flames of the remaining fire. She quietly and slowly sat up, surveying around her. The camp was quiet and still for the most part. She could see the sentries standing watch in the distance. No chance to get by them, and even if she could, she couldn't leave her mother. Suddenly she was aware of the need to piss and she quietly drew her legs up and crouched, then stood. It was chilly in the morning but the clear sky presaged a pleasant day, weather-wise at least. She didn't want to risk one of the Danes seeing her relieving her bladder so she quietly climbed over the log and threaded her way along the beach among the sleeping people and remnants of fires. As she passed close to a tent she heard soft whimpering and grunting coming from inside. Her cunt clenched involuntarily and her mind flashed back to Gunnar's attempt to fuck her. Hild forced herself not to think of it and made her way further up the beach.   
  
She stared south when she reached the water's edge and thoughts of her former life flashed through her mind. She pushed them away, not ready to confront them yet. The small surf lapped at the shore and the sound of the moving water reminded her of her purpose. She walked a little further away from the groups of people, further from the light of the fires. A sentry turned to look at her and was satisfied she couldn't escape the way she was walking so he let her be and returned his gaze to where an attack could come from. With her back turned to the camp she squatted and let her bladder flow. She sighed deeply as she pissed onto the damp pebbles.   
  
A small shudder ran up her spine as she finished and as she began to stand up two hands grabbed her cunt and the back of her neck. She squealed with surprise and gave a little jump. Gunnar helped her lift off the ground and she landed sprawled on her hands and knees in facing away from him. He wasted no time in kneeling quickly behind the girl and his cock head easily found her cunt hole.  
  
His strong young hands clutched at her jiggling tits hanging below her chest and he began ramming into her. Hild hadn't even heard him approach and was taken completely by surprise. Her cunt reacted even before her mind did. It latched onto the invading cock and rippled up and down its length. Gunnar grunted and humped into the beautiful young Saxon blonde, muttering obscenities in Danish. His forearms were pressed tight against Hild's ribs and he made contact with her entire back with his body. He wasn't pulling out and thrusting forwards anymore. Only forwards, forwards, forwards. Deeper and deeper inside her. Her tits felt incredible in his flexing hands. Better than any he'd groped or fondled or pinched or slapped the night before from what he could remember, and he liked remembering. The carnal thoughts and reflections on his first day as a blooded warrior in Jarl Einar's band spurred him on into Hild's cunt.

Her mouth was open and little whimpers escaped with each dig at her aching cunt. It was almost her nineteenth birthday and in the last twenty four hours she'd had more cock shoved into her than in the previous year. She didn't count her brother's groping and rubbing. Dawn was not far off and only a few hours after that it would be a full day since she'd been raped by the shire Reeve. She'd lost count of the number of men who had used her for their pleasure since then, but she never forgot the pleasure.  
  
It was building again, and this time Gunnar showed no sign of stopping soon. His left hand remained grafted to her left tit but his right hand rubbed and stroked the satiny skin of her writhing body. The soft flesh, rounded in all the right places. Her firm thighs and buttocks that clenched as he used her. Her downy blonde cunt hair, damp now and so very slippery near her cleft. His hand rubbed her mound and lower to where his cock was spearing into her. He could feel his hard shaft sticking into her and her soft slick and puffy cunt lips, opposites but joined together and both soaked in oily liquid.  
  
When his fingers were coated in her juices he grabbed at her tit again and squeezed hard as he fucked her. Hild gasped 'Ahh, ahh, ahh,' with his thrusts. Her climax was tantalizingly close. She had just started unconsciously counterthrusting when he pulled out of her again! Hild almost sobbed as she felt the sudden void in her cunt.   
  
While fucking her, Gunnar recollected a scene he had witnessed the night before. Einar had revisited Eawyn and after dipping his huge cock in her wet, open, leaking cunt he had straddled her tummy. Gunnar had watched eagerly as his Jarl folded the soft tits of the older woman around his steel-hard shaft. Einar thrust his cock in the cavernous cleavage and roughly squeezed and moved the huge orbs up and down his twitching prick. Two other men, one after the other had managed to sidle into position to fuck Eawyn's cunt and cream inside her before Einar came in her cleavage and up her neck. When he remembered the look of pleasure on Einar's face he knew he had to try it with this young woman and her beautiful tits.   
  
When he pulled his cock out of her he grabbed behind her knee with one hand and her upper arm with the other and hauled her upwards. She flipped onto her back and he quickly got himself into position. She tried to scrabble out from under him but he was quick and lithe and had her mounted with no problem. Her firm-fleshed, supple tits felt so good in his hands and even as she tried to pry them off her aching, tender teats he had slid his slippery cock into the tight valley he'd made for it.   
  
He watched his cock fucking Hild's tits with a smile from ear to ear on his face. Gunnar groaned and moaned lustfully at the new feeling his cock was experiencing. He'd had many women the night before and had searched for this one but had only discovered her after he'd been too affected by the strong ale to do much with her. Now his head was fairly clear. Many of the older men would have bad hangovers from the night's excesses. But Gunnar was young and resilient, as he was proving with Hild.   
  
Hild was shocked at what the young man was doing to her. She knew men liked to feel tits with their hands. She'd witnessed her father's almost constant groping of her mother, and her brother had felt her own tits many, many times. She knew tits made men's cocks hard, but she never thought to put them together. It seemed an unnatural act to her mind, even after she'd been repeatedly used. It was strange, deviant behavior. It was naughty, yet it felt so good to her.   
  
As rough as Gunnar was using her tits, the previous aches and pain of being manhandled for almost a full day seemed to have dissipated from them. Her cunt was clenching and opening, waiting wetly between her legs which were digging furrows with her heels. Hild felt her nipples being pressed together over the top of Gunnar's shaft. He was really pounding into the tittycunt and pushing Hild's breath out in short gasps and pants. Her wild blonde hair haloed her pretty face as she lay twisting into the pebbly beach. Her hands were on his shoulders, only half-heartedly trying to push him off. It was a new experience for her too.   
  
Her mouth was open to facilitate breathing as she fought for air and that's where the first blast of Gunnar's semen landed. The head of his cock was speared out of the top of her cleavage and he held it there as it flexed and twitched between the soft, fleshy pillows crushed around his shaft. Hild felt it twitching in the slippery chasm and sputtered as a droplet of cum fell from her lips and teeth to the back of her throat. She was coughing as the rest of his load arced shortly up and down to land on her neck and the top of her chest. For the last few contractions of his cock he sawed it lazily between her slippery tits, adding to the lubrication in her cleavage. He was moaning in ecstasy during the whole orgasm.  
  
When no more cum would emerge from his tingling cock he stood up and admired his handiwork. The girl was so beautiful laying there on the beach, even in the dim pre-dawn light. Her flawless, pale skin seemed to shine and glow. Her face was ruddy and blushed, her upstanding tits wet and smeared and her cunt wetly open. Gunnar felt his cock twitch again. She was incredible.   
  
It would very soon be light and he knew the ships would soon be ready to go again. A few more hours of hard rowing lay ahead of him and the other men, then they would be home. Not the land of their birth, but land they had conquered and subjugated. Good farmland. One day, if he proved himself worthy, Jarl Einar would grant him his own land. He knew he was off to a good start. He smiled and beckoned the girl to stand.  
  
Hild stood, acutely aware of the sensations in her cunt. That need for rough, hard penetration to push her cunt and mind over the edge into complete bliss. She saw his cock, slick and shiny, twitch and rise a little. But then the young warrior grabbed her upper arm and started leading her back to the encampment. Men were moving around now. She wiped some of the sperm from her chin and lips with the back of her hand and walked unsteadily as he pulled her along. Hild's slick tits rubbed together. She liked the feeling but it was only agitating her greedy cunt. His gaze on them was palpable.  
  
Within thirty or forty paces of the edge of the camp he suddenly stopped and faced her. Gunnar pulled her close and she felt his erection rising quickly against her soft belly. His left hand pulled her hips into him and groped her buttocks while his right hand slid up her body to roughly handle her sweaty, slippery tits. He was fully erect again. She felt its heat. The throbbing, delicious heat.  
  
All of a sudden she was on her back. He had held her close to him, pushed forwards with his shoulders and tripped her with one foot. He landed on top of her and before she could inhale again he was quickly climbing between her legs and lining his cock up to skewer her cunt. The shock of his sudden intrusion delayed her breath even more and she could only inhale after the first few strokes of his rock hard prick.  
  
Gunnar drilled her into the beach and bucked into her wet hole with all the exuberance of the youthful savage that he was. His hands explored her body, but always returned where they were happiest. Clasped over her big tits. The girl gasped and shuddered beneath him, open-mouthed and squinting at the rapidly fading stars overhead. Gunnar's body was clamped tightly to hers now. Her wet, slippery teats were crushed and sliding against his bare, hard chest as he thrust deeply and repeatedly. His hands felt her smooth cheeks and ran through her thick hair.   
  
Hild was almost cumming again. Her mind screamed for it to happen this time. She was only dimly aware that those slatternly thoughts would have never entered her mind only one day past. But now they dominated her entire being. Every nerve and muscle straining towards the powerful, ecstatic release where her mind and insides seemed to soar. She could barely move because Gunnar had her clamped so tightly to him but her splayed legs shook in the air. Her hands alternately clutched at his back and tried to push him up. So close now.   
  
People were up and about now. The tents were being packed up and the men were dressing. More than a few were watching the copulating teens though neither of the pair were aware of their audience. Hild's mind was careening through the rainbow splashed nothingness she saw when her eyes rolled back. It was on her. The heat, the vibration of every cell in her body. The pulsating waves of intense pleasure ripping her soul apart while her greedy cunt chewed and sucked on the ramming cock seemingly intent on turning her insides to liquid.  
  
Hild's gyrating fuck hole worked it's magic on Gunnar's cock. One more hard clamp down had him hosing semen wildly into her cunt as the surf splashed against the shore and the rim of the sun kissed the sky. Their animal grunts and gasps and unintelligible utterances mingled in the crisp dawn air and gradually faded until they could hear the sounds of the birds and the sea and the increasing volume of the men breaking camp and loading the ships.  
  
Hild was suddenly exposed when strong arms grabbed the young man around the hips and heaved him off her. Gunnar landed on his ass with a startled look on his face. Raucous laughter rang out and Brunn and Ulf were standing over her naked body. Their eyes had her for breakfast and she rolled to the side and closed her legs for modesty even though both men had had her more than once. Gunnar shook his head rapidly and then accosted his attackers who turned on him and while laughing, grabbed his wrists and ankles and ran with him hanging between them towards the shoreline. He screamed and pleaded with them not to throw him in the cold surf but they told him he was too hot-blooded so they were going to cool him off.   
  
The Vikings all laughed as he was propelled high into the air, squealing like a stuck pig, to fall with a splash into the shallows. Hild had gotten to her feet and went to hopefully find the cloak behind the log. It was light now and she saw some of the other women were covered by cloaks. She felt her ass cheek pinched hard and squealed and turned quickly. Ulf slung her over his shoulder and walked to the water where Brunn was waiting. She also squealed as they swung her in greater and greater arcs before letting her fly and crash into the wavelets to emerge spluttering and rinsed of Gunnar's traces.   
  
Other Danes were now grabbing women and throwing them into the surf for their amusement and so they would be washed and freshened from the debauched excesses of the previous night. A fire had been rekindled and when the women were allowed to get out of the cold water they stumbled up the beach and warmed and dried themselves while the men quickly loaded the ships. Finally they were ushered into the middle of the ships. Hild was naked as she climbed over the top strake and made her way to where she squatted the day before. She shivered in the chill morning air.   
  
A thin woolen cloak was thrown over her and she clutched at it before another woman could wrench it from her. Hild turned her head to see where it had come from and Gunnar smiled his arrogant smile and nodded at her as he sat at his oar. She nodded back at him but didn't smile. She lowered her eyes and huddled into the cloak.   
  
The graceful dragon ships turned like a pair of synchronized swans and the oars dipped and rose in the sparkling calm waters. Once away from the shore the wind came up and the square sail was raised to propel them homewards. Hild tiredly leant against the other women and drifted in and out of sleep while the dragon ships took her further and further from her former life. She was property now. Something to be used. She slept dreamlessly until shouts of greetings between ship and shore awoke her. They were home.


End file.
